Royal Slave
by Adsagsona
Summary: Sequel to 'By my side'. Alexanders army stumbles across the lands of Lord Amyntor. Hephaestion is a General in the army by now, but reveals he is much more than what they account him for. Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Slash in this chapter.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal slave – Chapter 1

--------------------------------

"Alexander, don't."

"It has been weeks since I last saw you, why do you always have to be so stubborn."

The voice sounded young and the one who posessed it was thoroughly complaining. They were settled in the middle of what seemed like a desert, but was actually a large plain in the midst of the mountains. A large army had gathered around the single tent, making up a huge camp for the soldiers of Alexander the Great. The blonde young man in the royal tent was huffing at his companion, crossing his arms over his chest and holding his head up high. His naked chest was hugged by a light sheet, the bedding on which he lay of good, but not too expensive material. They were on a war campaign after all.

"I am not stubborn, I merely wish that you see reality."

The companion who spoke seemed younger than the one in the bed, but was actually older than him. He was dressed in the short battle skirt of the Macedonians, with partial armour still clinging to it. The whole was covered with a long linnen cape he had thrown over so that no man would recognise him while he walked to the tent of his King.

"I know my reality, I have seen it… I know about war, Hephaestion. The both of us have fought more together, this is just another occasion."

Hephaestion sighed and sat down on he bed, a warm body immediately pressed to his back and he lifted his hand to rest on Alexanders cheek. He looked up towards him, lips curling into a soft smile, full of love.

"As you wish."

The words were uttered in a whisper and Alexander smiled triumphantly. He had gotten Hephaestion to his bed tonight, after being alone for so many days. He knew it was his own fault, he had sent the young man on a mission, to gather supplies for his army. Alexander had quickly seen that the strength of one of his Generals laid more in that direction and although Hephaestion was a skilled fighter, he didn't posess the same strength in battle like a Cassander, for instance.

It did not matter to him as Hephaestion was of much worth, but the young man insisted that he do something to claim his position in the army. He had been angry at that time and proclaimed he didn't wish to follow the army like any of the women who tagged along with the soldiers.

Those memories passed through the mind of the young King as he kissed his companion, tongue teasing over the other mans lips and gaining entrance swiftly. He explored again, finding the same places of old, but they were so new once again. There was not much softness about the kiss, as they clung to each other after so many days of absence.

Their lovemaking was hungry and fast, wanting to unite and knowing that afterwards there would be time for more. This time, Hephaestion would not leave so soon, having a few weeks to spend together with his love. Alexander lay spent, with his head on the chest of his lover, tracing one finger over the quivering muscles of his belly button.

He looked up to find a saddened expression upon Hephaestions face.

"What is wrong?"

The young man smiled softly and caressed Alexanders hair. It took him about two minutes before he was able to answer.

"Do you know whose lands we are crossing through now, Alexander?"

He frowned as he actually did not know. They had crossed so many lands of so many tribes… he had conquered them all, but he could not keep track of them.

"I believe it is from a rather large tribe… descendants from the Greek conquerors who passed through here. I have heard that their leader is one by the name of Amyntor, so I am guessing he is King Amyntor."

"No, he calls himself 'lord'. He is not true royalty."

Alexander now looked up towards Hephaestion and supported himself on his hands, laying down next to the other and leaning on one hand, so that he could gaze at the other thoroughly. Something had changed the young man since his last expedition, since his return. He had become more outgoing over the past few years they had been together, becoming not only a lover, but a true friend to Alexander and fitting in well with their group of friends.

He was slowly falling back into his old role… the one Alexander did not care to talk about anymore, Hephaestion would never be a slave again.

"How do you know? Have you ever been here?"

Hephaestion bit his lower lip softly and nodded. His long hair rested on the pillow, his bright blue eyes squeezed shut for a moment as he thought about the reaction of Alexander. When he opened them again he found the young King staring at him with such wonder that he almost burst out laughing. Almost.

"I was born here, Alexander."

"Oh."

The exclamation came in a soft whisper and Hephaestion took a quick glance at his lover. He needed to say this now before he would lose his courage. Not that he was truly frightened, but his confession now would make him a future enemy of Alexander.

"How did you end up in Pella then?"

They had not talked about this again, not ever since a few years back when Alexander had asked about him. Hephaestion had always been able to avoid those conversations and in the end his friend had relented. He had no choice anymore, there were people who would be able to recognise him. He knew he resembled his father in a few ways.

"I was taken away by a few tugs who thought they could make money out of me. Too bad for them my father did not care enough to pay for me. There would always be other sons."

"How do you…"

"My full name is Hephaestion Amyntor. The lord of this land is my father."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Light slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal slave – Chapter 2

--------------------------------

Alexander was baffled, even truly stupified. He had not realised his mouth had opened just a little, until Hephaestion reached out softly. He snapped his lips together and looked angrily at the young man who lay next to him. His light eyes darkened almost visibly as he breathed deeply and tried to calm down.

"Your father is a King and you never told me?"

"I did not see the point."

It was said so calmly, that Alexander lost his temper.

"You didn't see the point? By the gods, Hephaestion, you have been treated like a slave for years! With one word you could have changed all that and had you brought back to your father!"

"Would you believe an eleven year old boy who claimed to be the son of a Lord, Alexander?"

The question threw him off and the young King couldn't answer. He lowered his eyes to his lap, where his hand still lay entertwined with the one of his lover. Maybe he was right… he would not think that a boy could claim to be a Prince. Not when he was dressed only in rags… but everything fell into place now.

"That is why you could read."

"I have been taught at a very young age."

"Why didn't you tell me, Hephaestion? I know that my father would not have believed you when you were young and that…" He could not finish his sentence and wrapped his arms around the young man.

"I treated you like a slave."

"Alexander… you were the only one who treated me kindly for all of those years. If you start to apologise you will really give me a reason to not talk to you." He mumbled softly as he caressed the hair of the young King. Nowadays it was very clear who was the older of the two when they were alone. In public, when everyone was able to see, Alexander the Great was in command and passed on the orders to his Generals.

However, in private, it was often Hephaestion who cared for the young man in stead of the other way around. He could not run Alexanders bath anymore or prepare his meal, this would not be allowed for a General of the army, but the quiet conversations amongst the both of them often helped the King to make his decision.

Alexander softly shook his head and the corners of his lips tilted up into a small smile.

"You are impossible."

"And that is why you love me."

Hephaestion kissed Alexanders lips softly and wanted to get out of the bed. He never stayed the entire night with the King, as the rumours had grown heavier over the months they had been at war. The young man usually stayed among his soldiers as the night fell and snuck out of his tent later, when there was nobody around. Although Alexander had not wanted to let him go on the first few occassions, the both of them knew it was for the best. The only thing Hephaestion had truly feared over the previous years was the fact Alexander needed to take a wife. He needed an heir for the throne of his empire, which had begun to stretch further and further. Nothing had happened.

"You are not getting away from me tonight. Not after what you have told me."

Hephaestion sighed softly. He had sat up and put his feet on the rather chilly ground, searching for his clothes. At the words of his lover he turned back and his sapphire eyes looked sadly towards the naked form in the bed.

"There is nothing else to say. It is of the past."

"No… No, it is not. We are passing through the land of your father, Hephaestion. Doesn't that affect you in any way? I… Who are you?"

Alexander gnawed at his bottom lip softly, hesitating about what he wanted to say. He felt like everything he had known about his lover was false. He couldn't grasp the fact that someone who had been royalty could act like a slave. But there had been other circumstances… Hephaestion had been caught by the guard.

"How did you even get in Pella that day?"

The young man knew that he would not get out of the tent before he told part of his own history. He leaned on his hands and pulled himself back in the bed, leaning his back against the makeshift headboard. Gesturing for Alexander to come closer, he curled an arm around the others shoulders. The young King wrapped his arms around the waist of Hephaestion and laid his head on the chest of the General.

"They kidnapped me when I was in the garden of our large home. It was not a palace like Pella, but it was quite a large house… I had a lot of slaves at my beck and call, but rarely got to see my father. Suddenly two men stood in front of me, they were dressed rather shabbily, but it seemed to be to pass as slaves. They just grabbed me under the nose of my fathers soldiers and ran off."

Hephaestions voice broke a little at the memory, but Alexander didn't say a word. He wanted the young man to say this at his own pace and as much or as little as he wanted.

"I don't know how long I had been kept in a small house somewhere out of town. They used some kind of drug to keep me asleep and before I knew it, I heard all kinds of carts rattle and the hooves of animals clatter against stone… so it was a large city. I rolled myself off the cart and ended up in a muddy side street of Pella."

"So that was why…"

"My clothes were… in a abominable state at that moment. My face was probably a dirty as can be, with my knees and hands bloodied from the fall I had made. The soldiers probably thought I was a runaway slave when they caught me."

"But you never said a word."

"I thought adults would not listen to me, my father never did." Hephaestion shrugged. He felt the kiss of Alexander barely, but he closed his eyes and laid his head on top of that of the young King.

"Sleep here tonight… please?" Alexander asked softly.

The young man silently complied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Yup, I'm from Flanders. Great to see someone else from Belgium here!

Queendel: The future enemy bit is actully Hephaestions fear, although it is of course unreasonable, like you said. Alexanders views, well… you'll find out : ). And although the son of a lord… you see how Alexander looks at Hephaestion now.

Lain-sama: Thank you.

Whiteinjetti: Thanks for reading my other story and taking the effort to review here.

Koalared: I'm just trying something new, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: SLASH! Don't read if it offends you!

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave - Chapter 3

--------------------------------

The young man settled down on the bed of his King, completely naked. Not because Alexander had wanted it that way, but he had gotten so used to sleeping beside the young King that he did not even think anymore when he took off his clothes. He liked the feeling of just a sheet covering his body, the smooth silk of the expensive cloth so dreamy he would be able to sleep between them all day long. The body spooning behind him was not a stranger to that either.

"What can I do to convince you?"

"Alexander, I will not meet my father as one of your Generals. I refuse to look at that man, even if it means he will not recognise me."

"Hephae-stion…"

The former slave sighed softly as the whispered tone of Alexander made him shiver. The small hairs on the back of his neck stood out straight and he moaned slightly. The arms of the young King wrapped themselves around the waist of his lover and he pulled him closer towards him. Hephaestion could feel the hard length of Alexander and he arched his neck, to lay upon the Kings shoulder.

"It will not convince me." He whispered hoarsely.

"I know… it doesn't matter. I have missed you so much." The young man said in a soft voice as he kissed the exposed jugular of the other before him, pulling his long hair away from his face so that he could kiss the cheek there. "My body is aching for you… can't you feel it?"

The only reply the other got was again a soft moan, but Hephaestion pressed himself even closer to Alexander. "Just love me, Alexander. I don't care." He murmured before turning around in the arms of the young King and kissing him deeply. He had taken more control of the situation when the two of them were together. Neither of them had protested to this, Alexander secretly liked it even.

Hephaestions hand sought the bare chest of Alexander, caressing the hard muscles there which had formed by the hard battles the young King had fought to be able to reign. After the death of his father he had been thought of as a blabbering youth who would never keep the throne for long. He had proved them all wrong and was now on his way to become the greatest of all.

The young man kissed his way along the skin, finding already hard nipples which he laved with his tongue. Alexander gasped at the feeling, but he did nothing to stop his General. The other knew exactly what would make the young King moan and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he would be the one convinced in stead of the other way around. Taking both of the former slaves hands in his, he kissed Hephaestions lips gently.

"Let me, Hephaestion." He whispered softly and the hands just wrapped around his neck losely, giving him all the time and space he needed to get to know the body before him again. There was no other who understood him with so little words. Kissing the neck of Hephaestion, licking the skin already salty with sweat there, he wondered if he would be able to take this. He had to keep his thoughts together if he wanted his General at the meeting with his father the day after.

He pinned the arms of his lover above his head and Hephaestion held them there obediently, knowing that the pleasure would be ten fold when he would let Alexander have his way with him. Moaning softly, he arched his back at the touch of the young King and spread his legs to accommodate the other. Alexander kneeled in between them and gazed at his lover.

Alexander still thought of his Hephaestion like a fallen angel, with his long hair spread about the pillow, lips thoroughly kissed and swollen from his attention. A slender body invited him to feast upon it and he would do just that. The small smile curled around the lips of Hephaestion made him crawl up and kiss those same lips.

"What do you want, my love?"

"Make love to me, Alexander." The soft whisper spilled from Hephaestions mouth and he let his tongue run over the lips of his King, who was anything but that in their joined bed. The young man nodded softly and sought for a vial of oil kept somewhere on the floor near the bed.

Alexander seldomly received Hephaestion in their lovemaking, it was mostly the other way around. Not because he thought it was beneath him, because he thought of him and Hephaestion as equals, just two young men who loved each other. Outside he might have been a High King, but inside the confines of the tent he was not more than another.

Why then? Because Hephaestion liked the feeling of Alexander entering him and filling him with his love. He had always pleaded for it and the young King didn't refuse him, although he knew that it sometimes hurt the other. The young General had never complained however and he knew that tonight would be the same.

"Will you be at the meeting tomorrow?"

Sapphire eyes glared at Alexander for a moment and he held his hands tightly in place. Hephaestion sighed softly and shook his head. He should have known that Alexander would grab back to this to convince him. It was still his decision, but in this state he knew that he couldn't think clearly.

"You're evil." He gasped as the Kings fingers brushed over him.

"I know… but you love me."

"I will meet him… Please, Alexander."

The young King did not waste any more time, because he wanted this as much as his General, perhaps even more. That he had been so clear of mind he only thanked to the fact that he was concerned for the other young man. He had not told him much about his past, but he thought that Hephaestion should be able to show his father which kind of man he had become, all without his help.

Entering the other young man, both of them gasped at the contact. Not long after they lay spent in each others arms, but Hephaestion pulled back from his King a little and looked for his robe, which he had discarded when he had come to the bed.

"Hephaestion?"

"Do not worry, my King, I will be there tomorrow."

The cold voice of the young man was a slap in the face for Alexander.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queendel: Alexander takes a little… unconventional measures.

Koalared: Hephaestions story is a little sad, yes, but otherwise he wouldn't have met the love of his life.

Whiteinjetti: Ah perhaps, perhaps… that is for later chapters.

Lexy: Welcome back! Ah yes, Hephaestion is like that.

Nelia: I'm from a small town near Leuven. And I'm hoping to get to Hephs father within a few chapters… right now Alexander is the –beep-

Sofia: Thank you for the review!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Minor slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal slave – chapter 4

-------------------------------

No, he just couldn't leave in such a manner. What had he done? Alexander almost regretted his actions, but he knew it had been the only way to make Hephaestion agree at some rate. Quickly he leaned on one arm and stretched out the other, clamping his hand around the wrist of the other young man.

"Don't leave like this, Hephaestion."

The other did not turn around, but lowered his head and sighed softly. Shaking his head he finally did turn, but the disappointment visible in those eyes made Alexander swallow. Had he sunken so low that the one he loved could look at him in this manner? Now he was the one who blushed.

"What would you expect, Alexander? You practically force a promise out of me during one of the most intimate moments we have had in months. I hope you are happy with yourself and your conjuring mind." He answered the other with a strong voice and for the first time since long the King realised that this was a prince himself. He was not the one to order him around.

"I am sorry, Hephaestion… I would not have you fill in your promise. But you must try and understand what I mean by this."

The former slave bit his lower lip and nodded for a moment as he settled on the bed again, facing Alexander. He wanted to listen, but that would be it. Because it was Alexander, one he loved and trusted, he would listen.

"You do not need to speak to your father, my love. You just sit around the table with the rest of the Generals, you talk amongst yourselves, whatever you want. But your father will recognise you… ask about you. And he'll know that you have become a wonderful young man. All by yourself."

"Why do you want this?"

Alexander cupped the cheeks of the young man before him softly and looked into night sky eyes. He sighed softly and tried to be as sincere as possible.

"You are entitled to your revenge, Hephaestion. You are a Prince of your own land and you have been treated badly in the past years due to your father. Show him that you have managed on your own, that you have never needed him. We will conquer him."

"Alexander."

The name sounded so soft that the young King barely heard it. Hands wrapped around his arms and pulled him away from the other and he sighed. Everything had been for nothing… he had tried and failed. Then he felt gentle lips upon his own.

"I know that you feel strongly about this, but you needn't worry. I don't want to get back at my father. I barely remember him and he probably wouldn't think twice about me."

"He will know you… I have seen him already, Hephaestion. Your eyes are the same, I would recognise them anywhere. And he will too."

The young man hesitated and he wrapped his arms around the waist of the other, burying his head into his shoulder. He breathed deeply a few times, inhaling the soft scent of sweat and a mix which was purely Alexander.

"I don't know." He whispered in the end as he tried to picture his father. He didn't need to talk to someone… just be himself, a General. Stand by the side of Alexander and listen to the conversation. Alexander always liked to talk about it afterwards with him, exchanging ideas and wanting to hear Hephaestions opinion.

Alexander answered the hug softly and kissed the side of Hephaestions neck while he listened to his response. He was so glad that the other had wanted to listen to him and understood what he was trying to say.

"For me?"

"Alexander…"

The voice sounded a bit more threatingly, but there was also a smile evident. Hephaestion had calmed down and did not think of the other as the enemy anymore. Praise the gods. The young man lifted his head and looked at his King.

"I don't know how you do it, Alexander, to convince me every time. I'm not even mad at you… But if you ever do something like this again when we make love I am never coming to your bed again."

"I won't, I promise… I know that it is the only time when you can't resist me." Alexander smiled before placing a kiss on Hephaestions cheek.

"Please stay, if you are not mad at me. My bed has been so cold during all of these months and I /have/ missed you."

Hephaestion nodded and dropped the robe, which he had been holding all of this time, drop to the floor again. Pulling up his legs he crawled under the thin sheet and was immediately met by the hard body of his lover.

"I love you, Hephaestion."

That the young man had never doubted, although he sometimes was not sure why Alexander, a King, the son of a god, would love someone such as he. But now that the King knew that Hephaestion was a Prince as well, their relationship was equalling out.

"I should start to act more like royalty then?" He asked jokingly.

Arms wrapped around him and Alexander kissed his nose.

"Stay just the way you are, Hephaestion. I love you too much to let you change. You are such a wonderful person I don't want to corrupt with the likes of power."

"You are one of the most powerful persons in the world and you are not corrupt."

The smile of Alexander was one of pure sadness.

"Thank you for thinking so highly of me, my love, but I am not the good person you hold me for."

The former slave smiled and kissed Alexander gently, before settling down next to him and brushing his cheek.

"You are to me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queendel: For the momen the love between them prevails.

Nelia: Thank you! Yes, Hephaestion reacts a bit strongly, but his second reaction is a bit more rational. Love prevails, eh. I really should mail you :s I'm having trouble with my next chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal slave – Chapter 5

--------------------------------

He didn't remember when attending a meeting had been this difficult. Hephaestion sighed as he set his feet on the ground and took up the clothes he had worn before coming to Alexanders bed. The young King was now watching him and did not say a word. Normally, he would have laughed and pulled Hephaestion back to bed with him. Today, things were different, the General was different.

"Where are you going?"

"To my men, to prepare them for the meeting. You want them in best form, I presume, so that you can show Amyntor your strength?"

Alexander swiftly noticed that Hephaestion talked about his father like he would about any other enemy, but his voice trembled and he looked more than just a little troubled by this. The young man understood, he did not know exactly through what Hephaestion had gone through, but it would be enough to hate the man he had to call his father.

"No, it is not necessary. The meeting will be rather intimate and I don't want to scare this man. He could be worth something to us, I have understood that he has a rather vast army which could be used to our disposal. Of course, if he surrenders without question."

"He never will."

Sapphire eyes finally looked up towards the King and a wry smile played about Hepheastions lips.

"If my father has not changed over the years, and I know that he will not have, then there is not a chance on earth that he will surrender. Don't waste your breath on him, Alexander."

"We'll see." The young man answered before nodding to the other that he could go. Hephaestion was very grateful for this and kissed Alexander on the lips before hurrying out of the tent. Not having to tend to his soldiers implied that he would have the time to think, sit alone and take care of himself. Alexander felt that he needed that right now.

"This is it."

The soft whisper came from one of the young Generals who surrounded Alexander in the large royal tent. Although the King had said that this would be a normal social gathering, they had seen to it that they were armed, albeit without too much of a fuss. They made sure that the visitors would not carry any weapons however.

The tent had been made out of a white linnen, but the inside was set off with wall carpets which Alexander had brought with him from Egypt. There would be a feast after the meeting, but first there was some kind of hearing from Lord Amyntor, by King Alexander himself, of course.

The King had dressed for the occasion, although it was not truly remarkable… the cape and tunic were expensive, but simple. He was at war and did not want anyone to think that he had it better than they, although all knew. Alexander had always tried to be a King of his people. He sat down, his Generals standing on either side of him with their arms crossed over their chest. He would let Amyntor know that his soldiers were not to mess with and he hoped that the message would come across.

Together with the knowledge that the man would probably recognise his son, Alexander would have some important advantages to him. He had been able to invade this land with a great army, plus a son and an heir to the throne of this land. An heir who hated the current holder of the throne, his own father.

Hephaestion stood farthest away from Alexander, almost pressed into a corner, but not quite. He had enough room to show himself and he stood proudly, but one who knew him well could see that he was very nervous. For the first time in more than ten years he would again see this man who had abandoned him when he needed him the most. A man who he should call father, but had never been allowed to.

On the sound of horns, Alexander rose and waited for Lord Amyntor to enter. When the man did so, the young King understood why Hephaestion had thought of him like a tyrant, because he had the look of a giant. Where Alexanders companion had found his slender built, he did not know, but it was certainly not from this man. The King dared to cast a glance at Hephaestion, who was staring towards the back of the tent.

The young man had taken one glance at his father and thought only one thing. 'He is getting old'. Hephaestion had expected his father to be just as young and athletic as ten years ago, but he had changed for the worse. While Hephaestion himself had gone from a boy to a soldier, Lord Amyntors hair had gone grey and wrinkles were starting to show, hard lines at his mouth and eyes.

"King Alexander."

Thunder rolled out of the mouth of this man, but he spoke with respect.

"My lord Amyntor." Alexander replied with the most gentle of voices before he nodded and sat down so that he would not be bigger than the other. The man had only cast a glance at the Generals standing around Alexander, but had not found his son.

"We are here to speak about business, Lord Amyntor." Alexander came straight to the point as he tapped his fingers together. "I have a forty thousand men strong army, which I don't like to lose, but… there is your land to consider. I know that your army has quite a reputation as well, but still they are no match when outnumbered. I ask of you to surrender."

"No."

The reply came swiftly and simple, while the man inside was seething with angry. How did this snotty brat think he was going to react? Crossing his arms over his chest now, he glanced over the row of insolent young men who acted as… soldiers for Alexander, or so he presumed. The King noticed the look and thought it time for his surprise.

"These are my Generals, Lord Amyntor. They are my loyal men at all times and have proven themselves worthy on many occasions."

When there came no answer he continued to introduce them.

"…Nearchos, the man of the Seven Seas, Ptolemy, Pericchas… and lastly, Hephaestion."

It was the first time Lord Amyntor showed any sign of recognition. His own sapphire eyes blinked a few times and he looked towards the back of the row, where a rather tall, slender young man stared into the deep. He could only faintly make out his traits, the long hair, the hint of stubble on his cheeks…

"Hephaestion is a peculiar name for a Macedonian."

The General in question raised his head, his voice sounded cool, almost laid in ice when he answered.

"It is not a Macedonian name, My Lord. It is Greek… and from these parts."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koalared: Sorry love, but the real meeting is for the next chapter, I promise.

Queendel: Ah.. I have something more evil up my sleeve –grins-

Nelia: They will always make up again! I'll mail you when I have the time :s Which is lacking at the moment, ugh. Dammit real life!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal slave – Chapter 6

---------------------------------

Saphire eyes met and the older Amyntor watched how Hephaestion made himself known. It seemed like the world turned slower for a few mere seconds. For Alexander, it took an eternity before Hephaestion had finally lifted his head far enough so that Lord Amyntor would catch his gaze and realise who was standing there in front of him. The surprise was large, but Amyntor was amazing at covering it up.

"I see… you are the Macedonian who has taken my son away from me."

The hate was directed squarely at Alexander, who was now a little surprised himself. He had not expected this to turn on him. With a small smile however, he turned towards Lord Amyntor.

"You know as well as I that I am younger than your own son, my Lord. Hephaestion, are you a captive here?"

"No, my King."

"Are you here on your own free will?"

"Yes, my King."

The voice of Hephaestion sounded so very confident, Alexander was proud of him. He had come so far in these last couple of years. The father of the young man began to understand the whole of the picture, some of it. One did not become General of the enemy without a hidden meaning… that, or he had become the enemy himself.

"I want to talk to my son in private."

Alexander thought this request quite remarkable, certainly because the man had not seen his son in ten years. For one moment he wondered if he really loved Hephaestion and cared enough to take him back as a son. That gave him quite a scare, because it meant that the love of his life would now become one of his bitter enemies. He glanced at the young man who was standing so far away from him.

"He does not want to talk to you."

"Does he not have a voice, King Alexander? Or does he speak through you only? Is he not man enough to stand up for himself?"

Lord Amyntor was his usual self, but although Alexander had anticipated it, Hephaestion did not react in the slightest. He did not get angry, did not begin to shout or to curse at his father, merely stood there like a statue.

"This is not over yet, King Alexander."

Lord Amyntor turned away from the audience and walked out of the tent without another word. Alexander cursed softly, the whole thing did not have the wished effect. Plus, he did not want to see the face of his lover right at the moment. Looking up, he knew that he had to, but there was yet again a surprise. Hephaestion had gone.

The young man had hurried away from the whole event, wanting solitude. He closed the flaps of the small warriors tent with tears in his eyes, making sure that he would not be disturbed. This was what he had warned Alexander about, that it would not matter to Amyntor that his son resided in the enemy camp.

Sighing deeply he plopped down on the field bed, which had not been slept in from when he returned to camp. The previous night, when he had met Alexander again, he had returned from an absence of four months. Being the supply master, the one who made contact with the local authorities before hand, the ones they were not at war with, he was gone most of the time. That he did not mind, because it was his task and he knew that it was a part of it, but he missed Alexander during those long nights alone.

"Hephaestion."

He hated that voice, the sarcastic low pun to it. Cassander. One of the best friends of Alexander and the one who looked at Hephaestion for what he was. A slave and nothing more… he never talked to him and the General didn't even oppose to it. He had always disliked Cassander.

"Go away, Cassander."

"Oh no, not when I hear something this interesting. How much of the little story is true?" The dark haired young man asked with a honey dripped voice as he came closer to the slave. Secretly he had always admired the physique of Hephaestion, his wonderous eyes… but he hated the way those same saphires looked at Alexander.

Hephaestion looked over his shoulder to the General who had entered and his eyes hardened. "You don't need to know."

Cassander smiled and shook his head softly.

"No, that is not true. Look what it could do for you, Hephaestion, if it were to be true that you were the son of a nobleman yourself. Alexander announces it for all of the world. I wonder if the real Lord Amyntor is not still in his stronghold. How much did he have to pay for that actor so that the two of you could have your little show?"

"Leave! Now!" Hephaestion hissed as he pointed towards the doorway.

"You, royalty…" Cassander answered with the most disdain he could muster before doing as Hephaestion asked and going away. He did not run into anyone on his way out, but the soft sobbing inside the tent which could be heard almost made him return and apologise. Almost.

The young General cursed himself for being so weak, once he was alone again. Curling up into a ball upon the field bed he let his tears come freely. He should have known that Cassander would find a way to irritate him and make him feel less than he truly was. Now he had done it again. Wrapping his arms around himself he closed his eyes tightly as he wanted to shut out the world around him.

He heard the soft bristle of the tent flap in the air and knew that someone else had entered. Hephaestion refused to open his eyes and look at the intruder of his safe haven. A soft smell entered his nostrils and it returned him to his days at Mieza… there was only one on this entire earth who had this kind of scent.

The small bed dipped slowly beside him and he was hoisted up against a warm body, arms wrapped around him without a word. Hephaestion lowered his head to Alexander shoulders in silence and just was held.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queendel: Sorry, it took me a little longer. Perhaps not quite what you expected, but a few answers to your questions.

Nelia: Lord Amyntor is a strange character, you'll see ;)

Elithraniel: Thank you, love, what a fantastic compliment! Here's the rest of your dvd.

Koalared: Ah, perhaps not quite what you expected. But they'll meet again…


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal slave – Chapter 7

--------------------------------

Hephaestion woke up only about an hour after he had fallen asleep beside Alexander. The king had insisted on comforting his lover, although Hephaestion had said numerous times that he would be alright. Alexander knew better… he had known his General for far too long to not realise that he had hurt him severely, albeit indirect. The reaction of Amyntor had been enough, Hephaestion had never been a true son to him.

Sapphire eyes opened slowly as the young man realised that he would not get anymore sleep tonight, nor for the next nights. His mind too preoccupied with the hundreds of thoughts swirling through his head at once, he decided it was best to find a place to really be at peace. That would never happen with his lover near, because he always managed to find a way to let Hephaestion stop thinking. And that was what he needed for himself right now, to think.

Standing, he quickly slipped on the short battleskirt he wore these days wherever he went. He was a soldier, a General, there would never be robes for him anymore. Folding the cloak over himself with great care, covering most of his body except for his hands, hair and face. His hair had grown beyond shoulder length during the last campaign and he had not gotten around to cut it yet. Alexander didn't seem to mind, according to him it only added to Hephaestions natural beauty.

Walking to the flap which divided the tent from the rest of the world, completely shut it off as if it were sealed with a door of solid steel, he looked back. The presence of the King was enough to let everyone keep away from him when he rested together with his lover. Hephaestion loved those times of pure solitude, he was not an attention seeker like Alexander, who craved the lime light. He did not mind that trait of his former master, that was what made great men, their ability to stand in front of thousands and make them believe.

Right now, in the light of the moon, Alexander just looked like a young man. Not very extraordinary, but Hephaestion knew what went on behind those light eyes. The fire which burned in the soul of the King, his wish to let the world cope on its own, under his rule. No slavery, no war.. one big happy family. For one moment, when Alexander had named him in the meeting area in front of his father, he had hated his King.

It had scared him to death. Hephaestion loved Alexander beyond everything earthly.

Holding the flap up he stepped out of the tent and let Alexander be. He did not tell him anything about where he was going. He was older than his King and a General himself, he could take care of his own. Although he had never been such a good strategist, more busy with numbers and provision as that was his strength, he could fight with sword and bow, if he wished it so. Alexander always kept him close, or sent him off with one of his other Generals. Sometimes, it angered Hephaestion… otherwise, he loved Alexander for it.

"How stupid can one person be?"

He murmured it to himself, because the General was furious at himself more than at Alexander. Because he had said that he would go to that meeting as Hephaestion Amyntor and not as a General of Alexander. That would have kept him safe from anything, he would have been able to fight and not see his father ever again. Now, he was obliged to give some explanation.

"I'm not." He grumbled then as he gritted his teeth.

Hephaestion walked off with a great stride and he hid his hands in his cloak. It was colder than he had expected, but this was a desert and it had always been freezing at night. Lowering his head so that he looked at the ground, he got lost in thought.

"You, stop!"

The young man looked up to find himself almost eye to eye with one of the guards… and not one of their own camp. Had he wandered off that much, that he had even gone through the line of their own soldiers who stood on guard during the night? In that case he should have walked straight in the middle so that they thought of each other that the other probably had called. Or they just hadn't cared because they had noticed it was Hephaestion. No, his men did not think differently about him, that couldn't be. The young man stopped.

"What do you think you're doing? These are the grounds of Lord Amyntor! You are one of Alexanders soldiers… is this a warning? We will give you war!"

"No, no, that is not it."

He hated it when his voice sounded this soft, because all of his learned authority was gone. Biting his lower lip, his blue eyes hardened, layered in ice. Then, a small cruel smile played about his lips. Whomever knew Hephaestion would have thought he was not capable of such a thing. They didn't know him very well.

"I am here to see my father."

"Lord Amyntor does not have a son."

"Tell him Hephaestion wants to see him. And do it quickly or he will have your head because you left his son waiting."

The guard now hesitated and left quickly towards the second guard, who gave the message through. It took only a few minutes that Hephaestion had to wait, before he got directed up to the fort where his father waited for him. The guards on either side of the wooden building opened up to let him through.

"Step into the light." The order came harshly and swiftly and Hephaestion did as he was told, stepping into the flames of the torches lit in various places on the wall.

"Yes, you are him… you are Hephaestion."

"Who did you think I was, father?"

The elder man looked up to him with sad eyes, the same colour as the young man who stood in front of him. For this one time, he was not the hardened war lord, but just one who had lost his son. And here Hephaestion was, thinking that his father had never cared for him. This was quickly concealed however.

"A fraud, just like all the others. I will not give your King my land because of it. Tell him to take his bribe and fight his war."

"I am not here because of my King, he doesn't know of this."

The seablue eyes of father Amyntor glinted and suddenly Hephaestion was grabbed by two of the soldiers who formerly stood at the wall.

"Thank you for that information. I guess we finally have some leverage to bribe Alexander ourselves. Don't think I had not heard of you before, Hephaestion. General of Alexander the Greats army. Whore to Alexander himself."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queendel: Ah yes, they will understant in the end. But for them it seems quite unbelieveable that a slave suddenly becomes royalty.

Elithraniel: Thank you. Ah, I fear you will get angry H. and A. later on.

Koalared: Cassander is his loveable self, yes. –winks- And ah… interesting enough?

Nelia: I love to make them… soulmates more than lovers. If that makes sense.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal slave – Chapter 8

--------------------------------

"You can't do this, Alexander will destroy you!"

The young General shouted and cursed, trying to pull free from the strong hold of the soldiers surrounding him, but it was to no avail.

"Where do we take him, my Lord?"

"Into the mountains with him, so that Alexander will not find him. Your lover boy will have a hard time finding you, my boy, and so he will either have no time to attack us or leave us immediately. But the best would be that he gave us what we need in exchange for you. Don't worry, it is nothing personal."

The smile behind the voice made Hephaestion sick and he closed his eyes, hiding his emotions from view of his father. He could not believe that he had actually thought the man had grown milder with age. The opposite was true and as he was taken away, he just hoped that Alexander would not do anything stupid.

It was in the next hour that the young King felt that the place beside him in the bed was empty. Frowning he sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, remembering that he had come here to comfort Hephaestion. He still could not forgive himself for pulling such a stunt, but his General had not scolded him for it. Secretly he regretted that, since Hephaestion was the only one he listened to… and the rest of his generals of course.

Putting on the clothes he had worn to walk into the tent of his General, he looked around for a moment. There was no note, Hephaestion had not let him know where he had gone or when he would be back. Alexander was not truly worried about him, seeing as he could take care of himself.

Walking out, he met some of his soldiers which he greeted friendly. They did not dare to do anything else than to greet him back, but Alexander was not feared by his warriors, but respected. Although of course there were always those who would love to see him fall or give up his throne, most had taken the road to fame and wealth with him. Therefor there was nobody around to scold him for coming out of the tent of his lover.

"My King?"

A soft voice came from somewhere in front of him when he entered his own tent, the boy who was taking care of him now resembled Hephaestion in no way. He was a very humble and good worker though and Alexander liked him.

"Yes?"

"A message came for you, my King, about an hour ago. It was from Lord Hephaestion, but it did not seem very urgent."

"Good, where is it?"

The young man handed a small scroll over, but his face hinted to a sort of fear which would not be there normally.

"Is there something you should tell me?"

"It is this, my King…" The slave hesitated and sighed softly, before beginning again. Alexander would be so angry that he did not get this message in time.

"It was a strange messenger, sire, and he seemed in a hurry."

That was not too abnormal, but Alexander wondered where Hephaestion had found a messenger so soon which did not belong to his own soldiers. That meant that he had not taken an escort with him. Sometimes his General could be stupid, as to go out without notifying anyone… and alone, so it seemed.

The note did not come from Hephaestion, and it made his blood run cold.

"_Lord Amyntor to King Alexander, Hail!_

_My son foolishly decided to pay me a visit today, I wonder if you have missed him since this morning. Your whore is in my posession, Alexander, and I will see to it myself that he dies if you do not retreat your army. _

_Do not search for him, it is a waisted effort."_

There was a lenghty signature of all the titles that Amyntor bore in this country, but that Alexander did not even care to read. Hephaestion had been taken captive by his own father, where he probably had gone to in good faith. But why? Why would he take such a risk?

Then it dawned on him that Amyntor had threatened him… Alexander would never give Hephaestion up, but he had to consult this with his Generals, who were not to fond of the one which had been taken. There were friends of him there though, and all knew how Alexander felt for the other, although he never confessed this openly.

"Call all the Generals together." He said quickly as he strode out of his own tent and into the larger one where meetings were usually held, their war councils. They could not afford to lose someone so important to the enemy, seeing as Hephaestion knew their strategies. Would Amyntor get it into his head to torture the other, they would lose a lot of their strength.

"Hephaestion is held captive by Amyntor."

The Generals looked up and here and there you could find an evil smirk, like they were saying that he deserved it.

"Why is that any of our business?"

"Cassander! Even you must know that he is important to us. Furthermore, he carries information within him which could be valuable to any enemy."

"He would never betray you, Alexander."

That was the one thing they all knew, that Hephaestion would not let his King down, not matter what. But Alexander needed to prepare an answer for Amyntor, where he stated that he would give up his army and retreat as far as possible, and not cross the borders of the land again.

Would that get Hephaestion back? He thought not.

"We can't risk war because of one man, my King." Parmenion said softly as he tried to get Alexanders attention. The young man nodded swiftly and looked towards the back of the tent, where Cleitus rested against a tentpole.

"Good, I'll prepare my answer."

"What will it be, Sire?"

"That we don't give in."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queendel: Perhaps he still hoped, but that is certainly gone now.

Koalared: Muhahaha, of course not! I'm evil that way ;).

Lvingphai: Thank you, love. Another chapter for your kind review ;).

Kitten: Thank you. Amyntor loves his land more than his son, no more to it than that.

Nelia: Part of your answer is in this chapter… but you'll have to wait a little for everything ;).

Sofia: Thanks for the review, love!

A Merry Christmas (although a little late) and Happy Newyear to all of you!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal slave – Chapter 9

--------------------------------

Dictating the letter which would sign the death warrant of his long time friend and lover, grieved him deeply. He now understood how his father felt at times, when he had said to his son that he hoped that he would never have to act like a King. By the gods, he did not want to do this. Keeping a straight face, he dictated a short note.

"_King Alexander of Macedonia, Ruler of Unknown lands and the Realm of Egypt to Amyntor._

_Your questions will not be answered by word but by sword if you continue to keep up your defiance. We do not react well to deceit or blackmail. This is your last chance to reconsider and release General Hephaestion Amyntor."_

He did not want to risk open war just yet, because there were still chances that Amyntor would surrender. Alexander had showed himself one who had mercy with the ones he conquered, keeping the one who had been reigning before him on the throne, letting some of his men to keep the order.

Alexander would not grant this favour to Lord Amyntor however.

Gesturing that the messenger could leave with his burden, he crumpled in his seat. He had kept himself strong throughout the morning, knowing that he had to face his Generals. Now, with no one surrounding him, he could be weak and mourn for the loss of his lover. His Hephaestion, the one he related to when he needed him and now, when he needed him the most he was not there.

Hiding himself in his tent he did not come out for the rest of the afternoon.

When the message reached Lord Amyntor, who had kept his son with him in the fortress against his own advice, he began to laugh. Hephaestion had rested near him even, with his hand bound behind his back and his knees resting on the cold earth stamped floor. He had kept his gaze to the floor, not wanting to see the taunting look of the others.

"It seems he is not too keen on you anymore."

He did not even dignify that with a reply, but his father came closer to him and lifted his chin. The blue eyes which met his own stood defiantly, the one thing which had struck Alexander such a long time ago. In all circumstances Hephaestion had not lost his pride and even now he could manage to look like the equal of his father. Amyntor was the first to look away to the parchment on which the message was written.

"What do you think, Hephaestion, should I reconsider?"

"If you do not want this town burnt to the ground, you should."

He got slapped for his trouble and his head snapped to the side, but he immediately turned back. His father had done this to him and he was not going to let this happen if he could help it.

"I hate you."

"If that would hurt me, my dear Hephaestion, then there would be many men to help me into my grave. No mercy, my boy, that is the key to a good ruler. And your Alexander, he is just a pitiful boy who thinks he is a King."

Lord Amyntor quickly grabbed Hepheastions hair and with a knife, cut off a lock. "This will persuade him, to know that you are really in my posession. You will not know the rest though, my dear boy, my soldiers will keep you company though."

Hephaestion took a weary glance at the two rough blokes who were going to escort him to a cave in the mountains where he would be held captive. They took him by the arms with a leering look on their face. Keeping the whore of King Alexander with them would grant them certain privileges.

"Don't kill him yet."

"No, my Lord, we won't."

The grins on their faces frightened Hephaestion to a certain extent, but he hoped they would be foolish enough to give him some slack along the way. They had no idea what he was really capable of and how well his fighting skills truly were. So he slumped to the floor and let himself be hauled up by the soldiers.

His hand were bound, so there was not a chance, not yet. But he would wait for it, all of his life if he had to, to get back to Alexander. His slender body got dragged over the courtyard towards a couple of horses, where he was put in front of one of the soldiers.

"We'll not let you worry too much about the loss of your master, little whore." The man behind him laughed, but he did not look up or say something, just let his chin rest on his chest and breathed deeply.

"That stupid idiot of a man! He would rather see his town burnt to the ground!" Alexander hissed as he threw the parchement with the answer of his enemy to the back of the tent. His Generals watched him with growing concern. None of them liked it when Alexander got like this, because his rage rivaled that of his father.

"Alexander, please…"

"No… no, Parmenion, I am done with your strategies, I am done with Cassanders carefulness and Cleitus' weariness. Amyntor will know what it is like to defy King Alexander!"

"What about Hephaestion?"

"We will find him on our way."

Alexander seemed so confident about it that they did not try to talk him out of it. It would not be doable either, because once his mind was said he was too stubborn for words. There was no one around to calm him down and he was just waiting for his army to prepare. The town would be utterly destroyed and he would seek out Amyntor. Hephaestion would be back in his arms by tomorrow and he would be a land richer.

Maybe he could give it to Hephaestion.

"Leave Hephaestion behind… for the rest of my life." He murmured softly as he walked back to his own tent. He knew that he could not do it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Ah, how Alexander wishes he could act like you ;).

Queendel: Something is brewing, alright. There are some surprises for Amyntor.

Elithraniel: No comment –grins- You know I'm evil.

Baliansword: My dear, I love you! Your review analysed so much :-). And yes, I have something in store for Cassander, although perhaps not quite what you would think. And thank you for your review for 'By my side'. It is greatly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Slight slash, allusions to rape.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal slave – Chapter 10

----------------------------------

"We're here."

He was lifted off the horse and almost thrown towards the stony ground. Thankfully there was a blanket on the floor where he landed. Hephaestion groaned as his backside hit the floor, but he looked up immediately. His hands still bound together, he could do nothing much about what would happen next.

"Now that we've got you to ourselves…" One of the soldiers began, but he did not complete his sentence. Hephaestion had always known that he seemed attractive to others, even to other men, it was not had made men like Cassander come to him in the first place. He had never taken their offer, but he knew that he could play this out when he wanted to.

His hair got pulled and his neck arched, so that he had to look in the eyes of the soldier looming over him. His own seablue eyes looked towards the other softly, like he was relenting in the situation and knew that he could not do much else.

"Ah, little whore, you are beginning to understand. If you dare to bite either of us, you die, dod you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

And obedient as well, just like they liked it. These soldiers had a wife at home mostly, but sometimes they did not see them in years. It was not frowned upon to take a young male to your bed, there was no homosexuality… it just happened, that was it. Boys and girls alike offered themselves to the Generals of Alexander for example, hoping to travel along with the camp to the next city.

Hepheastion got hauled up to his feet and caught into a savage kiss, bruising his lips and leaving him gasping for breath. The man had bit his lip until it bled and he taste the coppery fluid swiftly as his tongue sneaked out to catch it. A hand cupped his cheek rather roughly and made him look back.

"Alexander thinks you're good, doesn't he?"

"I know everything which pleases him."

Now, that was not a lie, but they did not need to know the full extent of his relationship with Alexander. As the other smiled at him, a mouth descended upon his own again. He did not bite nor did he truly cooperate, but these were harsh men who did not know the difference between sorts of kisses. Lucky for Hephaestion.

"Show me what you do to him."

"Ah, I'll need my hands for that."

The soldiers looked towards the other who was guarding the entrance. Hephaestion looked sweetly towards the other and licked the lips of the soldier.

"I can't run away even if I wanted to… I don't know the way here in the mountains. I won't be much fun if I can't use my hands."

The young man sounded so sweetly, that none would think him capable of any kind of cruelty, trained only to pleasure. Of course the soldiers did not know much about Hephaestion and the one before him seemed to fall for his tricks.

"If you run, there will be hell to pay."

Hephaestion smiled and pressed his lips softly to those of the soldier, before retreating and batting his eyelashes. He did not have the pose of a General, not even close, and it seemed like he would not even have the strength to take on one of those soldiers, let alone two.

"Treat me nicely and I will not have a reason to run. Alexander never treated me that well… maybe I could become your private pet. What do you think?"

This made the soldier more than happy as such a beautiful young man pressed close to him and seemed to want nothing more than to have him. Finally coming to a decision and wrapping his arms around Hephaestion, he loosened the bonds so that the young man could break them.

"Now, show me how you pleasure that King of yours."

Hephaestion nodded slowly and wriggled his hands out of the bonds, slowly letting them come up over his head and wrapping it around the neck of the soldier in front of him. Kissing the man soundly, he took the bonds which he had left dangling on one finger, forwards and losely bound them around the wrists of the other.

"What are you doing?"

The man sounded breathless already, but Hephaestion didn't relent. He just smiled sweetly and tilted his head to the side, long hair flowing over his shoulder as he did so.

"You wanted the royal treatment, didn't you? You are getting it." He responded with a soft smile as he directed the man towards the hides who were carelessly thrown into the corner where Hephaestion had lain previously.

Pushing him downwards, he lifted a rather big rock, but fitted in into the palm of his hand, clamping his fist over it. Leaning over the soldier, he found it quite unusal that the other would actually let him do this.

Gathering his courage, he bit his lower lip and clapped the other upside the head with the stone. Without giving another sound the soldier slumped to the floor. To anyone who was watching, and Hephaestion knew for sure that the other was doing just that, it would look like Hephaestion was doing his job thoroughly.

Binding the hands of the soldier, he tucked him under one of the hids, gathered his weapons, and then stood, hiding them behind his back. His lips swollen from the kisses of the other, he tried to make it look as lustful as possible. Which was quite difficult, he had never done this outside Alexanders bedroom or tent.

"I think I've worn your companion out." He murmured softly.

"Let's see what a real man can do to you then." The other grinned, before freezing as the tip of a sword was directed straight at his throat.

"I don't need you to be that real man, my friend, thank you." Hephaestion said softly, his voice cold as ice. "Go and keep the other one company… lay down on your belly and don't even think of moving."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queendel: Ah, how well you have guessed.

Elithraniel: Shame on your for thinking Hephaestion so weak. ;)

Baliansword: I hope this chapter answers at least some of your questions. As for Cassander… you'll be surprised. ;)

Koalared: Hephaestion is a smart man, he doesn't need slack. ;)

Sofia: -smiles- Nobody seems to like Amyntor in the least.

Nelia: You'll see ;). For now, Hephaestion is slightly alright.

Fanfic Fish: Thank you, love, I really appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter too.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Slight slash, allusions to rape.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal slave – Chapter 11

---------------------------------

Alexander stepped into the tent which was put up especially for this purpose, a gathering of his Generals to discuss the strategy. Longingly he stared at the tentpole furthest away from him for a moment. That was where Hephaestion stood all the time when there was a meeting, because he did not want to interfere. The Generals sometimes thought that he would have the most influence on Alexander, so they did not dare to speak their mind when he was in sight. Hence, he stayed behind.

"Alexander, what is this?"

Cassander was the first to step in. Or wobble, was more likely. He had hurt himself quite severely that very day in the morning, through a training with one of his soldiers. The sword, which was supposed to be one with a blunt point, had been changed for a real sword. He did not think that it was the fault of the soldier he was fighting with, but when he would find the culprit, he would regret the day he was born.

"What have you done, Cassander?"

"It is nothing. Now, tell me, what is going on? Are you going to start a war over one of your Generals? He can be replaced, Alexander! Just as anyone of us. You said yourself that if you were to fall it would be just one Macedonian and now you would start a war about just one. What are you thinking?"

"This is not about Hephaestion." The young King answered softly as he did not dare to look the other in the eyes. Cassander always knew what went through him, although they had stopped communicating for years through more than words.

"For goodness sake, Alexander, listen to yourself! You sound like a madman. You are not a King anymore, not like this."

He did not know why, but it got him into a fit of rage. He pushed Cassander against one of the tent poles and the Macedonian, not too strong on his legs, hissed softly in pain.

"Watch your words, Cassander. You are bordering on betrayal. Good thing no one else but me has heard you."

"They all think the same, Alexander. We are all concerned about you."

The King let go of his General and sighed softly, raking a hand through his blonde hair. Sometimes he wondered why he even cared to explain his plans to his Generals, they were all there to serve him and… no, he had to stop thinking this.

"I am not doing this because of Hephaestion. Amyntor is trying to get out under my rule and I will not let that happen. This land is mine, even if it means that I have to station my army here for the time being. We have done more for less, Cassander, even you have to admit that."

The other could do nothing more but nod, as indeed they had gone to great lengths to destroy some mountain cities. There had been only one that Alexander had let destroyed completely and not rebuilt, out of rage. Although he had never wanted it, it marked one of his first victories in history.

The other Generals walked in and for a moment wondered what the two young men were doing there by themselves. They tried not to question the motives of Alexander, but it became more and more difficult as it was clear his mind was troubled.

"You have called us."

"Yes, all of you… it is time to start a new battle. I am going to gather half of the army to stand our force, the rest will get rest. This town is not very big and it will not need much to fall. I want Amyntor first though, and alive."

"Alexander…"

"No."

"He lifted his hand and did not let Parmenion speak. The elder General, who had been under the rule of his father, was always the most careful of all of them, which Alexander had found only natural in the beginning. Now, it was becoming annoying and he did not wish to speak more about his reasons why he was starting this.

"Amyntor has insulted me twice now and I will not let this pass me by. We will do what we have done with every city from the moment we left Macedonia. We conquer and better it to the model of Alexandria."

"Yes, my King."

The strategy was not exactly planned carefully, but by now all of the Macedonians were hardened warriors who knew exactly where their position in the large peloton of soldiers was. The Generals who joined the Herateroi of Alexander rode with him to the end, whereas the others gathered to guard their defence.

"What do we do once we have taken the city?"

"Do we grant Amyntor his place?"

Alexander shook his head. He just wanted to get the information out of the mans mouth before he would kill him. There would be no mercy from him, not this time. Although others had proclaimed that he was the son of a god, he now felt all too human.

"Prepare for battle, we leave at the first rays of the sun."

"Amyntor will be waiting for us."

A small smiled played about the lips of Alexander and he shook his head slightly.

"No, he will not expect us to meet him out in the open. He had stocked the whole of his army inside of the city, which is a large trap for them. They can't run, only through the small openings of the doors and portals. Look around you, is this fruitful land? They will not hesitate long before they will try and break out. And then we have them.

The Generals all greeted and made their way out of the tent, but Alexander held a hand on the shoulder of Cassander as he passed by.

"Not you, Cassander, you are not going with the army. You are staying right here."

The dark haired young man looked up with something of hurt in his eyes, but he nodded. He knew very well that he would be of no use when he was injured. Someone else would take his place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Ah, I won't let anything happen to him… well, we'll see. ;) Knowing the mountains maybe isn't enough… he has been unconscious during the entire ride there.

Fanfic Fish: Yes, Hephaestion is a strong young man and in the end he'll find Alexander… how is another story.

Baliansword: The surprise is in the making –grins- Those soldiers are as good as dead… perhaps it's even more cruel to leave them there than to kill them.

Elithraniel: Ah, but he is! In his own way.

Queendel: I don't make anything easy, love, not even a walk through the mountains ;)

Lisa14: Thank you!

Koalared: -smiles- Indeed. Too bad he's too good of a guy for that ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 12

----------------------------------

Hephaestion had started to run from the moment he had taken the two men inside of the cave. He had not know exactly where he was going, but he hoped that from the traces he had seen on the ground, that he was going back in the right direction. There had not been anyone or anything in sight, except for stony ground and here and there a small bush with dried branches.

He had never felt so alone before in his life.

He knew that it had been better if he had thought everything through, because he was stuck in what could very well be a desert, without food or water and any kind of shelter against the cold at night. All because he wanted to go back to Alexander, who might have exchanged him for somebody younger, better, already.

The young man sighed at his own thoughts and shook his head, the heat was beginning to get to him. Alexander had always returned to him through the years, even when he had been gone for months. There were probably other lovers, Hephaestion did not know for sure, but every time Hephaestion had needed his King, he was there. That was what mattered… he just hoped that the other would not do anything stupid. Like he himself was doing now.

"I should go back… at least there is food and water." He mumbled softly to himself. Perhaps they had not been able to break their bonds yet and he could get some of the nutrition. Biting at his dirty fingernails, he stopped for a moment and looked around. Standing on top of a slight hill, he did not see the campment which he so longed for, nor the city he dreaded.

With a little fright hinted in his eyes, he realised that it was getting darker. He did not know how long he had been unconscious or when those soldiers had brought him into the cave. Had more than a day gone by since then? How late was it?

Trying to calculate by the sun, he knew that it was already close by night, the sun had almost set. He needed to find the campment before it was completely dark and freezing cold. Taking one step, he did not see where he was setting his feet and glided in stead of walked of the hill. Curling himself up into a ball in an intuitive reaction, his body rested on the slope after a few minutes.

It took him several minutes to get back to his senses. Aching all over, he stretched his body and lifted his head. He did not want to get up anymore, what was the use? He was far from any habited place and he would freeze to death anyway. He would die comfortably at least.

Cassander was getting anxious as the soldiers all brought together their weapons, sharpening them and praying to the gods for a victory. They were used to this by now, but still the fear to die had not left them. Ones luck could always run out. The young General hopped alongside the different groups of soldiers, leaning on a crutch. He wanted to find a place of solitude and away from everything.

Alexander did not know what he was doing, he had become insane. And all that for a lover, why didn't he just take another? He had to grant to Hephaestion that he was beautiful, but he was not particularly smart and… Cassander tried to shut his thoughts off before he was betraying himself.

Hopping away from the rest of the soldiers, he hoped that nobody would notice him. Cassander was normally always the first to drink or party, but he was more intelligent than most would grant him. One of the earliest friends of Alexander, he had always looked out for the Prince and later, King. Even back when it didn't pay to be his friend, Cassander had been.

Biting his lower lip, he tried to climb one of the low hills surrounding the camp, but failed as his leg did not support enough of his weight. Cursing at the injury and the crutch in one breath, he leaned on it and sighed.

"All this for one man." He murmured softly.

He startled when he heard a soft moan coming from somewhere behind him. Clamping his sword in his hand, he stood slowly and gathered his weight on his uninjured leg.

"Who's there!"

There came no answer and for one moment he thought that he had imagined it all. Perhaps it had been a beast which had wondered too close to the camp. Taking a few steps around the hill, he startled once more. A clearly human form lay at the underside of the small hill, curled up.

Wandering closer, his breath hitched in his throat. This was the one why Alexander had started it all. Although he would be able to hate this young man, he could not. Not when he was lying there so helpless, like a child who had just lost his mother.

Kneeling next to the other, careful for his leg, he rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Hephaestion?"

"No, Alexander, let me sleep… not tonight. I'm cold."

Well, that was quite strange. Lifting his eyebrows at the reaction, he shook the young man again, but now there came no answer at all. Cassander frowned, this was far from normal. Maybe Hephaestion had hurt his head on the way down.

"Hephaestion, look at me. You have to help me to get you back into the camp. If we get there before dawn, Alexander might reconsider in attacking."

Troubled seablue eyes opened, but they did not seem to recognise Cassander. He cowered away from the other General and looked around for a way out.

"You're not Alexander."

"No, I'm not… you know me, I am one of his friends. No jokes, Hephaestion, we have to get you back into the camp. I can't carry you, so you have to walk yourself."

Hephaestion did not seem to trust him, so Cassander softened his voice and stretched out the palms of his hands. There was nothing to see, nothing which could hurt the other.

"Hephaestion, please… I will take care of you. Trust me."

"I did that once, got me nowhere."

Wow, now that hurt. Before he realised that Hephaestion did not mean him ,but something which had happened years ago. Biting his lower lip again, he stretched out his hand and caught the right one of the young man before him.

"Come with me so that we can take care of you. I will send word to Alexander that you have been found."

"Yes."

With that Hephaestion took Cassanders hand, who smiled a bit more cruelly now. The message would never be sent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitten: Cassander has his purpose, don't worry ;).

Queendel: I'm sorry that I don't write longer chapters, although I really try to.

Nelia: Cassander is much more than just a soldier… too bad about his education though, mwoehaha –coughcough-

Baliansword: Yes, Cassander is becoming quite important in this story… getting more ideas about it now? –smiles-

Fanfic Fish: Thank you, love. I think Cassander does understand true love in some sense, but he fears for Alexanders sanity.

PS: Sorry I took so long, but my computer suffered from viruses. Next chapter will be soon, I promise!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 13

----------------------------------

Alexander was preparing himself for the war which would bring the father of Hephaestion down. He would regret the day that he sought a quarrel with the King of Macedonia, the one who had been said to be the son of a God. If the gods were with Alexander now, then they would be a witness to the crushing of the town. The King had been in a fit of rage from the moment the second message had been sent from Amyntor.

"Alexander."

If only those voice came from the one he longed for so much, in stead of Leonnatus. Oh yes, the young man was a close friend of the King and dearly loved, but he was not Hephaestion and he never would be. Even his voice did not resemble that of the other. Turning around towards the soldier, he gave a weak smile.

"What is it, Leonnatus?"

"Our soldiers wish to know if you would be present in the front line. I know that it is a silly question, Alexander, but I promised them I would ask it. They have not seen you for so long that they are beginning to doubt you."

"Tell them I will be there. Amyntor will know who is fighting him."

"Yes, my King."

From one moment to the next, the admiration from his friend came strongly to the fore and he bowed for his king, who acknowledged him in kind, giving him a friendly nod. Leonnatus quickly stepped out of the tent, leaving Alexander alone with his sorrows. And they were heavy burdens to bare. He could use Hephaestions quiet presence right about now, just a hand on his arm and a small smile, telling him that everything would be alright. That opinion which mattered so much.

Was he doing the right thing? Alexander still thought the answer was 'yes'. He was sad for the fate of Hephaestion and wanted to find him, but that was not the reason for the war he had started. That was the contempt Amyntor had shown against him, one of the greatest Kings who lived in this era. Nobody mocked him, and certainly not a low lord from an even smaller town.

The rage which had been building inside of him for the past two days found its way to the surface again and he stepped out in full body armour. His army had already been assembled to the large plain in front of the campment. The ceremony which would grant him to reach straight for the ears of the gods, waited for him.

The golden armour which gleamed in the light and it let everyone know that Alexander had stepped out on the plain. For one moment he directed his gaze towards the steel blue sky, an eagle flying high over them. It was his time and there was nobody who would stop him. Checking his army from afar, he spotted some of the helmets from his friends, but did not find Cassander. He had finally come to his senses and stayed in the campment.

The priest had already recited the words of prayer which served for the ceremony, but they waited for Alexander. Putting a small amount of rice on the head of the bull which had been brought especially for this occasion, he took his sword and sliced the throat of the animal. That was it, his part was done.

"Where is Buccephalas?"

"You ordered not to saddle him, my King, because you did not find Amyntor worth it. Buccephalas is in the stables."

Alexander nodded towards one of the servants to which he had posed the question. Buccephalas was one of his most precious animals and he would not give him up for the world. One of his other war horses was brought to him and he mounted quickly, riding towards his troups. Briefly he wondered if he would have done the same if Hephaestion would be with him.

"Just a little bit further, push that open." Cassander instructed Hephaestion before the cloth of the tent closed behind him. He had supported Hephaestion this far, but it hurt his leg immensely and he was glad to be rid of the extra weight. He had directed the other to the bed, where the young man quickly plopped down.

"What were you doing out there?"

That seemed to be quite a difficult question for Hephaestion at that moment, who looked utterly lost. He did not know why Cassander was taking care of him and why Alexander had not come to see him already. Normally he would be here, dead with worry. One of his worst concerns was slowly coming true… Alexander did not care anymore.

"With my father." He answered shortly.

"Lay down, Hephaestion… you've got a nasty bruise on your head." Cassander answered in a low and concerned voice. Despite all of the snide remarks he made at the adress of the other young man, of all of the times he suspected Hephaestion to only stay with Alexander because he could bring him wealth, he thought him beautiful.

He could not help but fall for the man who stayed in Alexanders shadow and seemed to be the ever present power in the kingdom of the other. Once he had been jealous of Hephaestion, now it almost resulted in Cassander being jealous of the King himself.

Reaching the bed he sat down on the edge near Hephaestions body, leaning forward and stroking strands of hair out of the young mans face. The other only flinched once when he did not see the touch coming, but now lay relaxed and pliant at Cassanders side. The dark haired soldier looked at the indeed nasty cut near Hephaestions hairline.

"I think this is the reason why you are a little bit confused. Try to sleep, Hephaestion, it will make you feel better."

"Alexander?"

"He'll come when he has the time, I'm sure. There was a war council today."

Almost immediately Hephaestion sat up and grasped with both hands at his head. "A war council? Why, Cassander? Who is he fighting?"

"Lord Amyntor of course, who else?" Cassander did not even say it in a mocking way, just shrugging his shoulders like it was stupid to suspect anything else. Having dampened a cloth, he pressed it at the bruise and Hephaestion hissed.

"Stay still." Cassander said softly as he pressed the other back into the bedding. Hephaestion obliged but glared at the other.

"Why are you doing this, Cassander, what is in it for you?"

"Should there be something in it for me?"

"Always… you never do anything without." Hephaestion mumbled softly as he took the cloth out of the others hand and laid it on his eyes. That felt a whole lot better, but he feared he had to wait for a knife to press through his heart with Cassander.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Me, cruel? Nooooooo. ;)

Angstman: Sorry lovely, it'll take a few more chapters for the answer.

Queendel:Ah, someone who understands Cassander. ;)

CameoCorbin: Next chapter is here, love.

Kitten: No, he does not have amnesia, he is just a little off.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Light slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 14

----------------------------------

Despite himself, Hephaestion had fallen asleep right next to Cassander, while the other was watching him. Exhaustion and the days events had done this to him. How he lay there now, with a small bruise forming on his right cheek, those dark lashes resting against it and his body only half way covered by the sheet, he looked like a fallen angel. Of course, Macedonians did not know of these Christian things… but if not an angel, Zeus would surely mistake Hephaestion for his own son.

Cassander casually brushed a few strands of the long hair from Hephaestions mouth, accidently touching his lower lip. At the soft sigh from the other he feared that might have awoken the young man, but as the General slept on, he was relieved. For the first time since Hephaestion joined the army, he was not on guard when he was around Cassander. He had made it very clear from the beginning that he did not like the dark-haired General. His words were too swift and witty, his tongue and weapons too sharp… and he felt Cassanders jealousy.

It did not seem to be directed at him personally, but at the bond he had with the King. Cassander wished to be the man Alexander confided in, told the secrets to, but he had never stood a chance against Hephaestion. Although lately, he felt an interest beyond just the common jealousy towards the former slave. If even the King saw something in him, Hephaestion must be quite special. Perhaps he had good qualities in bed, perhaps it was just the fact that he was always so quiet and reserved and did not speak before spoken to. His beauty of course helped matters.

Thinking this over silently, he decided to take matters in his own hands. Hephaestion was shaken from the attack and it was dark. Would he be able to pose as Alexander? Brushing his knuckles over Hephaestions cheek, he waited for the others eyelids to flutter.

"No, don't open them." He whispered in a tone which he hoped Alexander used against his General when they were in intimate moments. The smile of the other told him everything he needed to know. It wavered slightly however and the young man disobeyed, opening his eyes again.

"Cassander? What do you want?"

His voice sounded sleepy, but he was quite alert.

"Go back to sleep, Hephaestion. You were dreaming and I woke you, that's all."

The young General squinted his eyes and shook his head. It was not the truth, but Cassander could lie through his teeth when he wanted to. Wrapping a hand around the other Generals lower arm, he looked into those light eyes.

"I think I know what you want." He said then in a clear voice.

"You don't know the first thing about me, Hephaestion. Just be glad that I saved you tonight instead of letting you rot there at that hill. I could have easily done that you know, and then you would have never seen your Alexander again."

"He is not my Alexander."

The answer came so swiftly that it threw Cassander off. The young man even seemed to mean what he said, that the King was not his, like others always claimed. Cassander leaned closer to Hephaestion, his face only inches from the other. "Ah, he has hurt you, I know. He should have never put this stupid war before you. Fighting for a land of rock and sand is not even worth it."

Hephaestion did not answer, just looked away from the other. Or tried to, because Cassander took hold of his chin softly and made him look up to him. Gently pressing his lips upon those of the young General, he sighed. It only lasted for a few seconds, leaving Hephaestion as confused as ever.

"I… I'm not a whore." He whispered finally.

"I know you aren't."

"Then why do you look at me like I am one?" Hephaestion asked softly as he seemed to shy away from the other. Cassander sighed and shook his head.

"Tonight everything is different… I felt so useless when I went out for a walk and then I found you. It was good to feel needed again after Alexander left me behind."

This seemed to hit home. Hephaestion had been left behind as well, numerous times in his life already. So helpless at times, so lonely… and now Cassander was telling him that exact same thing. He did not know how to handle this kind of confession with someone he had despised for all of his duty for the King.

"I'm… I'm glad I could help."

"Good. Go to sleep then."

Again he felt those soft lips brush over his, but he did not let go of Cassander. Wondering why he didn't, he knew that he had seen that same loneliness that he felt reflected in the eyes of the dark haired young man in front of him. Perhaps he had lied to him, but his eyes did not.

"We're not enemies tonight, Cassander… Stay. Hold me."

The young man hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to say against such a request. This was Hephaestion asking him to spend the night in the same bed. Then, he nodded. It took him five more minutes to disrobe himself, and against that time Hephaestion was fast asleep again. With a soft smile, one which was rarely seen by others, he crawled into bed with the young man.

He wrapped his arms around Hephaestions waist from behind, his fingers folding together across the others stomach. The young man whom he held sighed softly in his sleep and seemed to seek the source of such comfort, snuggling closer to Cassander. Sleeping on soundly, he did not seem to worry about a thing.

Cassander, quite proud of himself for his accomplishments, brushed aside some of Hephaestions long hair and made himself comfortable. If the other felt the hard length brushing against his thigh, he did not react to it.

"Cassander, I…"

A male voice gave the call that someone was about to enter the tent. Cassander looked up in dismay, before utter terror came over him. Almost completely covered in blood, Alexander stood in the middle of the door opening of the tent. He stood completely still now, his mouth agape. He had wanted to ask something about the horses of Cassanders cavalry.

"It is not…" He began.

"Kidnapped? Is this why I fight this war!" Alexander shouted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Hephaestion is only human, and that maybe is his flaw. I've always thought that Alexander expects so much of his soldiers and of those close to him.

Kitten: I fear that Cassander becomes a replacement.

Queendel: Tenderness you wanted, that is what you receive… although I fear it won't be for long.

Fanfic Fish: What Cassander really wants? Power. In the same time he is a confused young man raised in a court full of secrets. Tends to mess with your head.

Baliansword: Cassander is jealous of what Alexander and Hephaestion have, in a way he wants it himself. He's a strange man.

Angstman: I have a whole future for Hephaestion, but it'll not be what you think. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Light slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 15

----------------------------------

Alexander had not finished his war with Amyntor, but large parts of the city were burning. He had ordered that those who were captured alive would be sold as slaves. The dead would be given the proper burial rites, although the King firstly had not thought they were worthy of them. He had returned because the horses of Cassanders cavalry were acting up. At the moment everything was quiet, all the soldiers were tired and retreated. There would be no more war for that day.

The young King now stood in the middle of the tent, wiping at his cheeks and making them even more smudged with blood and dirt. Pure fury could be seen in his age, and the famous rage of his family was building deep inside of him. Reason was something he did not have at that point and he almost was able to throw his sword straight at Cassander. Or at Hephaestion, who was just waking up.

"My King… what…"

"Don't you dare!" Alexander shouted at Hephaestion and threatened him if he said another word. Deep blue eyes looked rather frightened at this new side of Alexander and he held up his hands in silence. The King gestured that Hephaestion should put on his clothes, so that they could walk together. The young man did so without speaking another word.

"Alexander, this is not what you think… You were out fighting your war and…"

"And you happened to harbour a man I have been searching high and low for. What did he promise you?"

"Nothing. It is not like that, Alexander. I found Hephaestion at the bottom of a hill, he had taken a nasty fall."

It was clear that the man did not believe a word of what his General said. He shook his head and took Hephaestion by the arm, who did not protest. That was going to wait until they were alone, so that he could shout at Alexander for being such a fool.

The King only let go of him when they were at the royal tent. He gave Hephaestion quite a hard push, but the young man managed to keep on his feet. He felt at his head for a moment, dizzy from all the past events and the headache which was only slowly subsiding. It had felt good to lie down, but now the dull ache had returned.

"Where were you?"

"My father let two soldiers take me to a cave in the mountains. I could get away."

"Don't lie to me, Hephaestion. You are very close to high treason at the moment."

What? Was Alexander being serious about this? Crossing his arms over his chest, Hephaestion kept the urge to hug himself. He looked up with defying eyes towards his King, for the first time since long more than a lover… he was becoming his enemy.

"I am not lying to you, but it seems that you don't want to believe me. If you would rather think that I have gone to my father and convinced him to start this war, then go ahead. There is nothing I could say to you that would change your mind."

"Your fathers people will be no more once I am done with them."

If that was meant as a challenge, Hephaestion rose to it fully. No longer was Alexander the more furious out of the two of them. The young Generals eyes were fierce in the light of the small fire in the tent.

"Damn you, Alexander! I asked you to be merciful for my people… and even that you could not do for me. Do I mean that little to you?"

"Is that why you crawled into the arms of Cassander? Because you thought he would bring you more fortune than I now?"

The blows came hard for Hephaestion, although they were not physical. If he would have been alone, he would have slumped to the floor and wept, but he would not do this in the face of Alexander.

"Cassander found me laying at the foot of the small hill up there." He pointed into the general direction. "He was concerned for me and brought me to his tent, yes, because you were out to fight your war. He sent you a messenger to say I was alright."

"You're a liar!"

"He did! But you were probably in the front line, to busy to slaughter my people!"

Finally the tears came, running down Hephaestions cheeks. The power of his voice left him and he stood rather unsteady on his feet. Alexander for the first time seemed to doubt his own resolve. When his General wavered and almost fell down on his knees, Alexander stretched out his hands and held him up.

"You're hurt."

"I told you how Cassander found me. I am not lying, Alexander."

The King now held his former slave in his arms, not like a lover, but just as someone taking care of another. Carefully, he supported Hephaestion and his hand found the nasty cut on the others head. Hephaestion hissed softly at the contact.

"You should rest first… we will talk later about this."

"No… I want you to believe me, Alexander." Hephaestion now said softly as he looked up to his King. "Please… I went to my father last night to talk to him about this, so that you would be able to resolve this without fighting. He used my good faith against me."

Hephaestions eyes were closed, both of his hands resting on Alexanders chest. The young King wanted so much to believe him, but he sighed softly.

"Come, let me help you."

"Do you believe me?"

"I believe you, Hephaestion. Now come, you need rest."

He knew that he could not bring the other to his own tent anymore, that would have been too much. The physicians had so much work with the wounded already. Supporting the young man, he let him sit on the bed and softly pushed him down.

Hephaestion stretched out his hand and touched Alexanders. A worried look captured his eyes and he gnawed at his bottom lip.

"My father?"

"He is alive, still in the walls of his city."

Hephaestion closed his eyes for a moment, as if relieved.

"Alexander?" He then dared to ask as fingers brushed the cheek of the young King.

"Will this change things between us?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queendel: Ah, how people can react when they are angry.

Baliansword: I fear he only blames Hephaestion.

Kitten: Poor Cass? I don't think so. ;)

Nelia: Answers to your questions :).

Angstman: Well, he is a little of both, but Hephaestion makes him listen.

Kimmy: Me, mean! No! –smiles-

Fanfic Fish: Thank you, love. Finally an update.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Light slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 16

---------------------------------

Never had a question burdened him so much as that one. Alexander glanced towards Hephaestion, but did not answer him. The young man on the bed sighed softly and turned so that he was with his back to the King. As a soft hand rested on his shoulder, he let himself be rolled onto his back again.

"Things have changed so much already."

"Do you regret it?"

Still covered in blood, Alexander looked like one of the conquerors of old, where they had read about when they were younger. Hephaestion could not get over the fact that it was the blood of his own people clinging to the clothes and he lowered his gaze to the bedding. Alexander hesitated in reassuring him, but after a minute of deep silence, he did.

"Not one single moment."

Hephaestion didn't respond by words, but just softly squeezed in Alexanders hand, not lifting his gaze. It dawned on the King that he was hurting his lover just by staying with him in that manner, his clothes soiled. He knew he would not end the war because he had Hephaestion back… that was not why he had started it in the first place. Perhaps he would give Amyntor a chance to surrender.

He stepped away from the bed and walked towards the other side of the tent. Normally he had pages with him to take care of everything, boys who were sent by their father to become a soldier. Macedonians, fine young men who would find themselves in the front line when they were only a few years older. He had told them to find a safe place to hide, as they would not be needed for the rest of the couple of days. They did not need to see war before they were ready.

Taking off his clothes swiftly, he shivered as a cool breeze touched his skin. Not a sound came from the bed and as he washed off some of the blood, he could finally hear a faint breathing. Hephaestion had curled up on the bed with his eyes closed, making himself into a tight ball.

Putting his head into the bowl, the water turned red from the blood which had dried into it. He must have looked like a monster, and that was how he had raged against his dearest friend. Yelling at him because he thought he had betrayed him. That famous rage which seemed to control so many members of his family had taken the best of him. Why did Hephaestion not turn away from him… why had he confronted him?

Sliding a soft tunic over his head, he finally made his way back to the bed, sitting down at the edge. It was when he felt a shift in the bedding that Hephaestion opened his eyes. The young man scooted over a little so that there would be room enough for one more if they were close to one another.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't be so stubborn, Alexander… you need a place to sleep, I am in your bed." He murmured softly as he looked sleepily at the other. The events of the day had worn him down and he could barely keep his eyes open. Alexander nodded and laid down beside Hephaestion.

The young King was afraid to touch the other, but he wanted to speak… talk to the General how much he now regretted attacking the city. Perhaps it had been his famous rage which had brought him down to this… maybe he had been lying to himself and it was because of Hephaestion that he had done this.

"Hephaestion? I will not engage war again on your people… not if I can help it."

The young man beside him turned and looked at him with renewed interest, although he still looked like he was about to fall asleep at any given moment. He laid a soft hand on Alexanders chest and came closer.

"Tell me."

"I need your father to surrender."

So that was what it was all about. Alexander needed him again. Hephaestion sighed and laid his head on the chest of the young King, his hair covering most of his face so that his eyes weren't visible. He did not want to see his father ever again, not after what had happened that very day.

"He will never surrender, Alexander… not for you or anyone else. This city is his and he will not let it be conquered for as long as he lives."

"It is conquered… only the fortress your father occupies is standing under the attacks. He let his own people die so that he can keep the illusion of a city. Please Hephaestion." He whispered softly towards the other.

"I can't, Alexander. I do not want to see that man ever again."

"He will not let any harm come to you."

Hephaestion now raised his head a little and glared at Alexander, slender fingers grasping the fabric of the tunic. Alexander did not know what those soldiers had tried and that he had been very lucky that his intelligence was higher than theirs.

"You do not know my father." He hissed.

"I know you are his only son and the only chance he has for an heir. Hephaestion…" Alexander said softly as he stroked strands of hair out of the young mans face. "You are a crown prince."

The young man blinked a few times as the news seeped into his brain. Hephaestion wrapped his arms around Alexanders neck and buried his face against the shoulder of his King. He wept softly, sobbing before his arms even tightened. All of those hardships, what he had gone through for all of those years… and would this now be his payment?

Alexander held him before he pulled back and sniffed.

"Why are you telling me this? Why do you find it so important that I ask him to surrender?"

"Because you could be the new ruler."

Hephaestion did not say one word, but just turned his back on the other. How could Alexander be so insensitive? If he wanted to get rid of Hephaestion, found someone who suited him better, than he could just say so.

"If you don't want me anymore, there is no need to make arrangements. I can take care of myself."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: I fear that the sadness will continue for some time.

Kitten: Cassander will not be harmed… too much, I promise ;)

Baliansword: Ah, Alexander strikes without thinking when he is mad. The next chapter will be filled with tenderness, I promise.

Fanfic Fish: So many questions :). Much changes are going to be made in the next few chapters. ;)

Angstman: It took Alexander a while to see a few of the bruises, but Cassander had cleaned Hephaestion up beforehand.

Elithraniel: Thank you, love. Poor things they are, yes. :) It'll get better, promise.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Light slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 17

----------------------------------

Alexander blinked a few times before he began to understand what Hephaestion was talking about. Quickly he brought his hands on the hips of the other young man and pulled the unresponsive General closer to his own body. Wrapping his arms around the waist of Hephaestion, he let his chin rest on one shoulder.

"Why would you think I don't want you anymore? You still mean so much to me, Phai… you can't even imagine."

When he didn't get an answer, he began to worry. The other just lay there staring at the canvas of the tent and seemed to refuse to answer him. Alexander sighed and turned away from him, wanting to stand up, get out of the tent, walk and think. Nothing had happened like he had thought it would. Instead of an easy victory, he had brought it upon himself that Hephaestion now hated him.

When he wanted to move, a hand held him back. Hephaestion had not turned around, but it seemed like he had felt the bed shift. He did not want to let the young King walk out of this tent like this… he needed clearance. Too many things had been said, which had been left without answers.

Alexander didn't move, waiting for what the other would say. When the General finally turned, his eyes did not show the love he had always felt for Alexander, the blue pools giving no emotion away.

"Why did you say it, Alexander? Are you tired of me?"

"No… it's just… you are a prince, Hephaestion. How could I let you be in my service any longer? You are entitled to land of your own, to a total freedom…"

"I was a prince before today. It was not because you did not know it that it was not a reality. I have never longed for all what you have named. Until today I did not know what happened to my older brothers and if they were still alive. I would have never inherited this land."

Alexander rested his hands on the shoulders of the other and looked him in the eyes. His own light ones read nothing but honesty and sincerety in Hephaestion. How could someone be so selfless? He knew that he would never be able to, but he had been trained to be ambitious, to be a King. He did not take no for an answer.

"But… how can you even stand the sight of me? I have not treated you like an equal… you…"

Hephaestion silenced him by laying a finger on his lips.

"You couldn't know. You have treated me better than anyone for the last ten years. It does not matter to me how I /should/ have been treated." The young man hesitated before nodding. If he could not do this for Alexander than he feared for his own sanity.

"I will go with you tomorrow, to my father. Maybe I can convince him still."

The young King responded by putting his arms around his General and squeezing rather tightly. He could not understand Hephaestion, how he could be so selfless about this and just give up his land for the greater good.

"Are you sure that you don't want it for yourself? No…"

Quickly he shook his head as he knew that the other would protest again at his words, but he would not let the other young man, not again.

"If not for you, then for your family. Perhaps for later… My soldiers will keep it for you until you return, if you wish. Then you have land of your own, you keep your title. And you only answer to me."

"If I ever have a family, Alexander…" The murmur came in a saddened voice and the young man looked away, overcome by emotions and the feeling of total exhaustion the day had brought forth.

"You will. Your children will play with mine someday… If the faiths grant me a son and you a daughter, they will be married. Heirs to the throne of Alexander."

"You paint pretty images."

A small smile tilted at the lips of the General, but for the rest he said nothing. He knew that Alexander had great dreams and believed in them. This man he wanted to follow to the ends of the earth and back if the gods would want that for him. In his heart he knew that he would never get rid of his King.

"Would you live with me in Babylon then, once I have conquered it? Would that suit you better?"

Oh, how swiftly Alexander stepped back when it concerned his Hephaestion. How many times had he given in to the other even when the latter didn't want him to? Admitted that he was right without saying a word, letting him know that he still wanted and needed him, even though the young man didn't need the reassurance anymore.

"If you will have me."

Now the both of them were smiling and Alexander nodded. Hephaestion leant forward slightly and pressed soft lips upon the mouth of his King. It was meant as a 'thank you', together with an apology that he had thought so foolishly about the other.

Wrapping their arms around each other, it seemed that they would finally get some rest. However, Hephaestion did not sleep well at all. He was thinking about his father and how he would bring him so far that he would surrender. His father was a proud man, he equalled Alexander in this, and he would not give up.

Maybe he could not even talk to him, he had thought about that possibility. In one end, that would be a relief, because he did not want to see that man anymore, not in this lifetime. The notion that he was now his only son made it even worse. He had been humiliated in front of the entire court of his father, who knew that the only chance of an heir to his throne was in chains in his own throne room.

Several hours after Alexander, the young man finally found some sleep. The slow breathing of his lover brought a small smile to his lips and he snuggled closer to him. Tomorrow he could not count on the protection of his King, but he knew that he would be good enough on his own. He had proven today that he had a surviver instinct which matched the greatest soldiers amongst them.

Tomorrow, he would go to his father, and he would not cease till the other surrendered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Ah, at least they are reconciled now. :)

Baliansword: I hope that I at least have given you some of the tenderness you were looking for. And Hephaestion the reassurance of the love of Alexander.

Elithraniel: It is sad indeed… but I gave them at least a moments peace.

Queendel: You have a good eye for analysis… you are right in some points already. –smiles- Of course I won't tell you which ;).

Kitten: Yes indeed, but Hephaestion has grown into a strong young man.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Light slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave Chapter 18

--------------------------------

Nobody asked him anything when he walked out of the tent of his King. Something he would never have dreamed of. There should have been hones, laughter… perhaps even a beating when nobody was watching, but today there was awe for him. Hephaestion looked around in wondering faces, wanting to know more about him, the man behind the beautiful eyes, but he would not endulge them.

The body armour he wore was tight around his chest, but he embraced the feeling, it meant that he was still alive. He would have longed for death if he knew for sure that this would release him from the duty which was bestowed on him this day. Walking alongside the King and asking his own father to surrender.

Alexander was waiting for him, standing beside Buccephalas. For years they had been loyal companions in war and it seemed that the young King would grant his horse a few more victories before he would earn a place in the stables for the rest of his life, where he could be comfortable. Perhaps when they would arrive back in Babylon, which the men hoped would happen soon, Buccephalas could retire as well.

The look he got from his lover was one of worry and he could very well understand. He had been forced to go through this, albeit out of love, but still it was not totally out of his own accord. Now the men knew that he was a Prince of this land, they treated him with respect, but also with even more distrust as before. Would he not be the one to betray them, so that he could live in peace with his father?

Without Hephaestions knowledge, Cassander had come to the rescue, with his tale about how he had found the young man after being beaten and assaulted by his fathers own guard. He had every right to claim his place in the army and seek his revenge. Although there were those who stil did not trust the young man, others began to reluctantly think that Cassander could be speaking the truth.

"Ready?"

Both young men were side by side, on horseback. Hephaestion was looking straight forward towards the towers of the small fortress his father had built up during the years of absence he had suffered. At the question of Alexander, he just nodded but refused to look at the other. Doing that would make him take back all he said and he would not be able to go through with it.

"Listen to me, brave men of Macedonia!"

Alexander had turned around and directed his speech towards his army, his thousands of loyal soldiers who had taken up their places beside him. They were not with the forty thousand that they normally would use, because they thought that the small army of Lord Amyntor which still remained, would not be able to thin them out to such extent. Ten thousand men stood by Alexander, while the others would rest in camp, armed and ready for when the need would be.

"We will ask for surrender first! When we get their negative answer, be ready to strike at all times! We don't take prisoners!"

At his last words, he glanced towards Hephaestion again, but those blue eyes focused solely on the fortress. He had to convince his father to surrender so that at least his people would get a safe passage towards the hills, so that they could return later on. Saying a silent prayer to the gods, his eyes shut for a mere second, he waited for the command of Alexander.

"Hephaestion."

He could see the flash of black out of the corner of his eye, and he moved with his King towards the centre of the field, where they stood motionless, waiting for someone of the other side to acknowledge them. It would be quite a surprise for his father to see Hephaestion there, and not have him prisoner in one of the caves.

"Lord Amyntor, we ask you one more time to surrender! There is nothing with which you can negotiate, your era is done! Surrender!"

Hephaestion called out these words in an impersonal tone, like he was just a witness of all that was happening. Nothing could be less true, as an arrow flew near his ear, barely missing him, he could feel the air that moved, the quiet 'zing' sound it made.

"This is my answer! Damn you, Alexander the Great!"

It came from somewhere within the walls, but it was the signal for the army to move. Hephaestion let himself be enveloped within the ranks of the phalanx. It was then that the gates of the town opened and a small army streamed out of them. They were well armed and seemed trained, but some of them were mere farmers and a quick prey to the soldiers.

It hurt Hephaestion to see what had become of his people, but he knew that he would have been willing to sacrifice his own life as well, would it be for something he cared about beyond this world. Or someone. These people were defending their home, how could he blame them.

The phalanx quickly wrapped themselves in the middle of the fight. Hephaestion got pulled off his horse and he could do nothing but fight for his life. As his sword found flesh, penetrated the skin and caused severe injuries, he was almost crying. He was killing one of his own.

Looking up, he could not find Alexander anywhere. The King always found himself in the middle of battle and he could not seem to stay safe on the side. That was not Alexander. Suddenly he noticed his father coming up towards him… no, there was his King… Amyntor was seeking out the King!

"No!"

Hephaestion yelled, but of course it was of no use between the clanging of weaponry, the shouts and the screams of the wounded. Amyntor neared on Alexander, who had turned his back towards him. Hephaestion tried to hurry towards the both of them.

"You! You took my son away from me!"

Alexander turned around when he heard a voice so closeby, so full of anger that he believed for one moment that his own father stood right in front of him. It was however Lord Amyntor, who looked at him with a face twisted in anger.

"You turned him into what he is now! A slave, not more than a servant! Not even a man at all!"

"He is more man than you will ever be!"

Their swords collided, the heavy clang whisked through the air before both fighters retreated once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: I'll send Hephaestion over to comfort you ;) Ah, and I fear it will not go better.

Queendel: The real confrontation is for the next chapter, but this gives you already an idea.

Baliansword: Alexander is beginning to realise the toll of his conquest, especially when it concerns Hephaestion… but perhaps he realises too late? And yes, the man does get killed… but by whom?


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Character death!

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 19

-----------------------------------

"Fight me fairly!"

"You know nothing of fighting, just like your lover! That is what he is to you, isn't he? He claims to be my son, but he is just a whore for a King. The only reason why you let him in your army, trusted him with those missions."

Alexander squinted his eyes at the other, but did not advance on him. It seemed that the other soldiers understood what was going on, because they fought, but only with each other, leaving both King and Lord out of it. Hephaestion was the only one who wanted to come close enough to interfere. He came within hearing range.

"He was never my whore."

"Then I hope my men used him well, so that he can serve you more properly." The words sounded so hateful, that Alexander could barely see the attack coming. Lifting his sword, he defended himself and caught the blow with the blade. Suddenly he was pushed away from the fight by a strong arm.

"You will fight your own father?"

Hephaestion gave a small smile, but his eyes stayed focused on Lord Amyntor. Wrapping slender fingers over the hilt of the sword, he did not say a word but just advanced on the other. Alexander wanted to stop him, but he did not have the time, one of the soldiers falling on top of him, pinning him to the ground momentarily.

While wrestling with the body, he got a good view of Amyntor rising above his son, who sat on his knees. The next moment he could not see either of them and he feared for the worst. Pushing the body off of him, he rose up onto his feet and fought his way closer to where he had seen Hephaestion last. He found him standing, looming over his father, who had clutched his hand at his heart.

It seemed like they had felt it, that their leader died, and so the warriors of the clan Amyntor retreated. Alexander had given the order to chase after them, but it seemed like none of the soldiers felt like it. One of Amyntors own was among them and perhaps he would not be very satisfied if they killed all of his countrymen. With the influence Hephaestion had on Alexander, they could very well all get killed just for following an order.

"Hephaestion?"

The young man did not respond to the calling of his name. He threw his sword down on the ground and stalked off towards the campment without saying another word. Alexander ordered that the wounded should be taken care off and that all should return to camp. The King took one last look at the fortress… they should have taken it in today, but the spirit was missing. It was not the most important thing occupying his mind right now. He needed to find his lover before he would do something foolish. He knew how he had been when his own father had been murdered.

Alexander went out looking for Hephaestion, but could not find him. He went to his own tent to redress himself and vowed that he would go and take a look at the wounded, but first he needed to find the young man who started this whole ordeal, without him meaning to of course.

He found him not far from the campment at last. His hair was still caked with blood, drying in the strands, his clothes red from the same substance. Streaks and scratches covered his face, a small scar would form on his left cheek. Alexander went to sit next to Hephaestion, his arms around his own knees.

"How are you feeling?"

"My father is dead and I rule a part of the known world. How do you think I feel?"

It were almost the exact same words Alexander had used when his own father died and the two young men exchanged a knowing glance. The young King finally relented and wrapped his arms around the unyielding General, burying his face in the others shoulder. Caressing the strands of hair, he sighed softly.

"Please Hephaestion… I need to know how you feel. Talk to me like I did to you."

"What is there to talk about? We are soldiers, we fight for you. You have your victory, don't you?"

The young man had grown bitter in these last few days and Alexander wondered if that change would be for the good some time. Right now, he just wanted to get his old lover back, the sometimes shy and oh so wise Hephaestion, who could be silly when he let himself. Not this soldier who shrugged when he killed someone.

"He was your father, Hephaestion."

"No!"

It was the first real reaction he got out of the other, and the young man shook his shoulders, wanting to get out of Alexanders embrace but not succeeding.

"He was never my father…"

The tears followed and Alexander comforted his lover, letting him cling to him, whispering sweet words in his ear which would probably sound silly to anyone else, but at this moment he just wanted Hephaestion to hear his voice. He did not know how long they sat there, but when Hephaestion calmed down ,the first rays of the morning sun shone through on the battle field.

"Let me get you to bed, so that you can rest. They will understand…"

"How can they when I do not even understand it myself? Who am I, Alexander?"

"You are the one I will need by my side for the rest of eternity." Alexander wrapped his arms tightly around the other and kissed him deeply, and even if he did not get a response, he hoped that the message would come across. The one thing Hephaestion had feared, that now that the battle was done, he would have to remain here, would not come true.

Half dragging Hephaestion to his tent, Alexander tucked him under a blanket and with a kiss to his forehead, he let the General sleep. He would now wonder how he would decide the fate of this town… who he would put on the throne there. He would give Hephaestion the land, but what would happen next?

He did not notice that Hephaestion was not sleeping, but merely waiting for an opportunity. He had his eyes closed and sighed softly, as if in sleep, when Alexander laid down beside him and tried to get some sleep himself. The young King wrapped protective arms around him and the young man snuggled closer like he would have done when he would be asleep. He had always found himself curled around the young King and if tonight would be different, Alexander would notice.

It was only after two hours, when he knew for certain that the other was fast asleep, that Hephaestion snuck out of the tent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: No, Hephaestion is not happy… but Alexander at least comforts him.

Angstman: I fear it is too late already. Alexander is not evil, he is just human and gets a bit carried away at times. And Amyntor…. Ah…

Queendel: Once again you have been right, although it seems you would not like it. But, the good side of things is that Alexander now does behave like a lover. Cassander can be a very lovely man when he wants to be ;)

Baliansword: The future will not go exactly as you want it, love ;). Cassander will return however, in a few chapters, I hope.

Kitten: Ah… I fear not.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Character death!

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 20

----------------------------------

Quickly he dressed himself, trying to do this in pure silence. Alexander normally wasn't a heavy sleeper and he would discover fastly that Hephaestion wasn't in his bed. The young General winced as the tunic rested against some of the more severe gashes on his legs, but he ignored it. He wrapped one of the cloaks he found by the doorway around himself and slipped in a pair of sandals.

Looking over his shoulders towards a still sleeping Alexander, he gave a small sad smile and resolutely went out of the door. He headed straight towards the hills where he had been only a day before. He would not make the same mistake again and be discovered before he reached his goal. There were only a few soldiers of Alexander present and they would let him through. Everyone in the army knew their Generals quite well and they would not say a word as Hephaestion passed them.

That was what he was counting on.

"I just wonder what you plan to do next."

The voice startled him and he turned around to be able to view the source of the sound. Slender fingers wrapped around the handle of the dagger he had hidden underneath his cloak, but it was Cassander who was watching him with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first, Hephaestion." The other said with a small smile as he took a few steps closer. It seemed like the wound on his leg had healed nicely and he could walk without the aid of the walking stick he had with him for the passing week. He still limped, but for someone who didn't know him, it would classify as a normal walk.

"It's none of your business." The young General mumbled under his breath before turning around and wanting to walk further towards the city. Of course he knew better than that Cassander was going to let him be.

"Not the correct answer." He heard from very closeby before feeling a hand on his shoulder. The young man didn't turn, but just slapped the hand away.

"Get away from me, Cassander. This is something I need to do for myself."

"Does Alexander know that you are leaving?"

This got to Hephaestion more than he wanted to think and he now did turn around towards the other. Sapphire eyes glanced towards the cocky General, but he did not seem to be in his normal behaviour either. He was hesitating and did not seem to have the brash answers ready like usual.

"No, he doesn't."

"Why are you doing this, Hephaestion? I know now for certain that he loves you more than life itself. Why are you going to leave all of that behind?"

"You are not the man to talk to me about this…" Hephaestion hissed softly, but he did not have the heart to just plainly tell Cassander off. This was the man who had found him at the bottom of the hill and took care of him when Alexander could not.

"No? When Alexander comes to me, yelling and threatening, because I took care of you, I make this my business."

"Cassander…" Hephaestions voice changed, it became pleading. Even though he had been a free man for a long time, he still remembered the time where he had learned how to beg. The young man had also learned early on that he could make both men and women do whatever he wanted, if he played it out right. He had never cared to do so, even when some of the soldiers thought that the only reason for his stay in the army was his place in Alexanders bed.

The dark haired General in front of him was not oblivious to it either. Hephaestions beauty had been the talk of the army at a time and although it had ceased, Cassander had always thought of the slave as a rival for Alexanders love. After the previous night, he felt compassion for him and more than he could imagine.

So when Hephaestion came to him, he opened his arms and embraced the young man, hugging him close. The General did not cry, nor did he speak, he just clung to Cassander for a few minutes, before he lifted his head and looked into the eyes of the other. He lifted his hand and touched Cassanders cheek.

"I finally get the opportunity to… be more than Alexanders lover in everyones eyes. I need to do this for myself, to get away from everything I know. Alexander would have never let me if I asked."

"He would have, to make you happy." Cassander murmured in response. "Hephaestion he'd give you the world on a silver platter if you would swallow your pride and just talked to him instead of this foolishness."

"Listen!" Hephaestion hissed as he now grasped Cassanders wrist. "I don't expect you to understand. Tell Alexander when he comes to you that I have gone to the fort of my father. I accept his offer of taking my fathers place. My army will always be ready if he would need me."

"Hephai…"

"No." He laid his finger on Cassanders lips and shook his head. "This is something I must do. No argument can talk me out of this. Thank you for your good care the other night." He leaned forward, pressing his lips on Cassanders cheek for a moment and turning around again. The dark haired General let him go.

Hephaestion walked towards the city, where some of the soldiers of Alexander, who had been granted a steady place so that they did not need to move around, had been stationed. They would probably marry some of the local women and become a citizen. They did not even look up when one of the Generals of Alexanders army passed them, they were used to it.

Hephaestion walked towards the fort where his father had lived for his entire adult life. He touched one of the walls in the hallway and walked on towards the grand room, where he sat down on the floor right in the middle of it. He had played here as a small child and he had been chained up here just a day ago. So many memories connected him to this place, although he had not seen it for many years until the day before.

"I could make this my home." He whispered to himself. The young man vowed to himself that he would try to be happy here, that he would reign under Alexander and try to give the people what they needed. He wanted to be a good ruler.

Hephaestion needed to forget what happened, what he had done to his father, and make ammends. The only way he saw to do this was take his fathers place and do the best job he could possibly do. If that meant leaving the love of his life, he would make that sacrifice.

Letting his head rest in his hands, he cried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Hephaestion wants to make amends, although he should not need to do it.

Queendel: The price is indeed incredibly high… and much higher than he knows at this point. Hephaestion is making his own decisions right now.

I Heart Wolf: Thank you so much for the compliments, love :) No, I wouldn't let anything really bad happen to Hephaestion… ;)

Kitten: Well, now you know :)

Baliansword: They both will have a hard time coming to terms with everything. And Cassander.. well ;) There he is again.

Diane: Thank you so much for reading the story :) Hephaestion has gone home… definitely, that's another matter.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Character death!

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 21

----------------------------------

It had taken him a long time before he was able to decide wether to tell Alexander or not. He had gotten on the bad end of things already one time during the past few days and frankly, he did not want that to happen a second time. No, Cassander did not struggle with his conscience. The young man always thought he did not posess one, it was supposed to be a trait of royalty. He had wondered at times if perhaps Alexander was different, but when it came to it, the King did just the same as any other. Many already thought of him as a God, Cassander knew better.

But could he leave him without the knowledge that Hephaestion had taken the place of his father and would now rule over this territory? Should he give the message of the young man to his King? It would be the right thing to do and Alexander would find out sooner or later. He had already been at fault with not sending that messenger when he had found Hephaestion. It was better to save his skin this time.

With a heavy sigh he set out towards the tent of Alexander.

In the mean time the young King had struggled him self from sleep. It had been a few nights since he had gotten a few decent hours of sleep, but now that Hephaestion was with him again, he didn't have anything to worry about. That was when his hand stretched out towards the bedding beside him. He patted it a few times but didn't find anything but air.

"Hephaestion?"

There came no answer. Alexander lifted his head and opened his eyes, but still there was no General in sight. Wondering if he might have gone for something to eat, Alexander sighed and let himself fall back onto the small pillow. Hephaestion hadn't said much the night before and the young King had worried. His companion seemed to have difficulties with coping about the death of his father and he could understand. It was just like Hephaestion to not tell him a thing though and go about his business like usual.

"Alexander?"

He turned around slightly and found Cassander in the opening of the tent. He gave a small smile and gestured him to enter, sitting up in the bed.

"I'm sorry I'm not dressed yet."

Cassander immediately held his hand up and shook his head.

"The past few days have been tiresome for everyone. I need to tell you something, Alexander, and I think that it is quite urgent. I have a message for you from Hephaestion."

The young King frowned and focused his attention solely on the young man before him. He stepped out of bed and quickly pulled on one of the tunics that his pages had brought for him the night before. Gesturing for Cassander to take seat in one of the field chairs, who could be easily folded out, he stepped into his sandals and took place opposite of him.

"A message from Hephaestion? I thought he was just in the camp and…"

"No, he isn't. Not anymore. Can't you guess where he has gone?"

It took him mere seconds.

"To the fort?"

Cassander nodded.

"I caught him while he snuck out, Alexander, but I did not have the heart to hold him from his destiny. He truly believes that he has to follow in his fathers footsteps. I had to tell you that his army will always be ready for you and that you have his allegiance."

Alexander grumbled and laid his head on his hand. That was not what he wanted from Hephaestion, not in the slightest. What did he have with his 'allegiance'? Just the ghost of a man he loved. Slowly but surely questions about Hephaestions love for him began to rise. He thanked Cassander.

"I need to talk to him."

"Should you? I'm sorry I'm saying this, Alexander, but he is old enough to know what he wants. I don't think it's up to you to think for him." Silently he thought it good that Hephaestion was making up his own mind. Perhaps the young General was making changes in his preferences. Cassander could barely hide the small smile which curled about the corners of his lips.

That soon changed however when Alexander grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I am his King and he will obey me… as should you." He hissed as Cassander slightly closed his eyes at the proximity of Alexander. "I know that you have been talking behind my back, all of the Generals are. Do not think that I choose Hephaestion over my people, Cassander, because you will be sorry."

With that he was out of the tent and left a stunned Cassander behind. The General had not thought that his King knew about it, but it seemed like he had eyes and ears everywhere. He just wondered who the spy was. They had always thought it was Hephaestion, but the young man wasn't here now and still… he wandered off, deep in thoughts.

Alexander walked all the way towards the fort, furious, the rage which made his family so famous boiling in his veins. He understood what it would have been like for Achilles, when he so suddenly lost his lover. Hephaestion might have still been alive, but he was the furthest from the young King since he had ever remembered. He got stopped at the gates by the guards.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"My King… I am sorry, we did not recognise you. Our Lord Hephaestion has asked that we did not let anyone through."

"You will let me through." He threatened before indeed being allowed inside the hall of the fortress. That is where he found Hephaestion, sitting upon one of the higher chairs, although not the one of the Lord of the land.

"Hephaestion."

The young man turned around and gasped, but said nothing for the moment. He lowered his head in greeting, before looking back towards Alexander. He knew that this meeting would come, although not so soon.

"My King, what is the reason of your visit?"

"Don't you dare give me that!" Alexander hissed under his breath as he stood a few feet from the other. Then his anger faded, but pure despair came into place. "Is this all that there is left of us, Phai? Politeness?" The young King asked. Seeing his lover made everything different for him, every emotion leaving him but the love he felt for Hephaestion. "Please…" He whispered softly now as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queendel: I fear for Alexander's reaction, love… and Cassander. Well, let's just say I have something else in mind for him.

I Heart Wolf: I don't let anybody down easy, love ;) But they're both strong and they'll cope. Thank you for reviewing my other story, by the way, it is really appreciated!

Nelia: Yes, he is staying behind –nods- Things are turning out quite different ;)

Baliansword: -giggles- You'll find out soon enough… you'll be in for a surprise.

Diane: You see so much in this story, love! Thank you for the lovely analysis. And again, no, it will not be like you picture it… well, if I have my way ;)

To all: Beside Royal Slave I'm currently looking into other stories to write. I have one about Cassander and Hephaestion which might interest some of you ;). I am asking for your help as well… if you have something you really wish to see in writing, or if you have some inspiration for another chapter of 'Flecks of white' (things in Hephaestions hair, clothes etc)… please let me know. Your name will be mentioned in the dedication, of course ;).


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 22

-----------------------------------

Hephaestion gritted his teeth at the soft question of his King. He could have taken the anger of Alexander, so that he at least could yell back… but this despair and defeat, he could not handle. It seemed like he diminished Alexander, like he made the young man less than he was, and that he could not stand. This young man was a King and his reaction to his disappearance had been human… too human. It would make him an easy target for other abductors and Hephaestion didn't want that for his King.

"I believe it is for the best, my King."

He had stood and clasped his hands together, so that they would not find their way towards Alexanders neck, where he could wrap them around and lean forward. He would give anything to be able to walk straight into the arms of his King and forget about everything. But it was impossible.

Alexander came closer to him, but Hephaestion quickly shook his head. No, they shouldn't touch each other, it would make it harder to say goodbye. They both had to go their own way so that the young King could be the greatest of all time. Hephaestion would be happy as the new Lord Amyntor, he was sure.

"Hephaestion, you can't be serious. Why would you stay here? You have accused me of just dumping you here and now you are seeking this refuge yourself."

The young King shook his head, he didn't understand. What did the other want from him? Alexander sighed heavily and against the will of Hephaestion he took a step closer and wrapped his arms around the other young man. The General frowned lightly, but quickly did the same, laying his head on the others shoulders.

"I can't let you leave me."

"You must, Alexander… for yourself. You should follow your dream, just like you have promised me."

The King lifted his head and looked into the sapphire eyes of his companion. The other was serious. He had to go on without him.

"But… but… no!"

He hissed the words, pulling Hephaestion closer to him, but the other pushed him away and again shook his head.

"You have to. I can't be with you right now, Alexander. Too much has happened in the past few days." He whispered softly as he retreated, stepping back completely until he was moving out of the embrace of the other.

"I will always be your General… call me to join your army and I will. But do not do it for reasons of your own, because it would be the last time you see me. I have people to take care of now, you must understand that."

Alexander frowned at his words and shook his head, but the other didn't want to relent. He wanted so much to just go to Alexander and say that everything would be alright, but he couldn't.

"Go Alexander…" He whispered softly. "Please, go."

The King nodded and turned around. He had to hurry so that Hephaestion wouldn't see the tears he was trying not to shed. Why would his lover and best friend be so cruel to him, to not see him ever again? But that was not what he had said… Alexander could give him a message when he needed him. Not for personal emergencies however.

The young man himself walked back to his own quarters, choking back tears for what he had done. He had just said goodbye to the only man who had ever been good to him in this world. He had even given him this land, knowing that there was a chance that Hephaestion would stay here.

"Is there anything I can do for you, my Lord?"

Hephaestion started greatly. He had not seen this young man before, but there was no reason why he should. This was his first day here in the fortress and it would probably take weeks before he had seen everyone inside. This particular young man had a slender built and posessed an olive skin tone, which was quite unusual for this part of Greece. Together with the almand eyes and black hair, he seemed like an exotic beauty.

Because there was one thing you could say about him. He was beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rather bluntly. "These are the private quarters of the Lord Amyntor, are they not?" Which meant that whatever the other was doing here, he could better get the hell out.

"Indeed they are, my Lord. I was the personal slave of the previous master and now I am here to serve you."

A personal slave? Ah, so that was the case. Someone just like him.. no, he was not a slave any longer. He bit his lower lip softly and nodded, he understood. He would have to inspect if his father had kept other slaves as well.

"Come closer." He gestured as he commanded the young man softly. The boy took a few steps until he stood right in front of him. His hands were clasped behind his bag and he inclined his head towards Hephaestion.

"You are Persian." Hephaestion gasped.

Dark eyes bore into his, but the young man didn't reply. It was quite obvious that he didn't belong in the house hold of a Greek Lord, but in a Persian desert, in his village. Was he kidnapped as well? Hephaestion actually did not want to find out.

"What is your name?"

"Bagoas, my Lord."

Hephaestion gave a slight smile. He hoped that his father had treated at least this boy well, it seemed like he was not afraid of him at least.

"Well Bagoas…" He began softly as he moved his hands so that they touched his lips.

"I would like something to eat, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, my Lord." Bagoas dared a small smile and inclined his head again, moving towards the kitchen. Hephaestion sighed and closed his eyes. This was going to be next to impossible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Aww, didn't mean to make you nearly cry. Although ;) I'll see what I can do for you.

I Heart Wolf: Thank you so much for the compliments. You'll see Cassander back soon.

Queendel: Deep in his heart he understands, but it is difficult for someone who is used to command others to let someone close to him just get away.

Kitten: I actually adore this Hephaestion ;)

Baliansword: Nothing is meant to be, love ;) And Cassander is coming back, no worries.

Angstman: Erm… Sorry. But it'll get better.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 23

----------------------------------

Alexander walked the entire end from the fortress back to camp without looking back once. He couldn't understand why Hephaestion didn't want to come with him. He had asked to give him time, that he could not stand to be with him… but it was Hephaestions father who had been the cause of this, not he. Why should the General blame him, it wasn't his fault? His thoughts overwhelmed him, he didn't know what to think of it.

In silence he wandered around the camp. Where he passed the soldiers grew quiet, because they didn't see General Hephaestion by the young Kings side. If he weren't, then there was something wrong. Just like a few days ago, when the young man had been kidnapped and Alexander had grown furious like a crazed animal, they had feared for the outcome. It seemed that right now, Hephaestion himself had taken care of this misfortune.

"Alexander."

A soft voice penetrated his thoughts and the young King looked up, finding Cassander walking beside him. They walked shoulder to shoulder, the dark haired General not saying a word. It was a bit of a comfort to the other, because this was how he used to walk with Hephaestion. All too soon he realised that this General and the other did not look one bit alike and yet… they were both the sons of very influencial men. Perhaps it had been good for Hephaestion that he was not raised at a court.. he would have turned out quite differently. Not the person Alexander loved.

"What did he say to you when you found him the other night, Cassander? Was he angry with me?" He asked with a litte distress shown in his voice. He disliked it from himself, but the General did not seem to mind.

"He was upset, yes." Cassander directed light eyes towards his King and sighed softly. He did not want Alexander to turn out like he had done a few days ago. This had been the choice of Hephaestion and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You could command him to return, Alexander, but then you would surely loose him."

"I know… he has threatened me." The young King answered with a sigh as he shrugged. It was the only choice he had and it had been taken away from him before he even had the chance to think about it.

From Cassanders view, this was his chance to get closer to Alexander. Oh, he had been envious at his King for the slave which had been with him for so many years. Jealous of Hephaestion that he, without skill or the proper education, could become a General by whoring with the King. Jealous of Alexander, that he could posess someone so beautiful as the General.

His family had taught him jealousy… and taught it well.

So when the young King entered his tent, Cassander did not stay behind like he normally did, saying goodbye and wandering off. He stepped in behind Alexander and waited for the other to turn around.

"What are you doing?"

"Hephaestion might have made his choice, Sire… but you are allowed to make your own as well. Is a warm body not convenient when it is cold at night?"

Cassander never spoke to him that way. He was the one laughing and telling jokes and in the mean time knowing damn good what the case was all about. The young man knew his warfare better than most and never shied away from a fight. He could understand that the son of Antipater was offering himself to him.

"Cassander, I…"

Quickly a finger settled upon his lips, slender and tanned, and the young man was suddenly very close to him. With only one step he had taken the entire distance and pressed against the King, a small smile playing about his lips.

"Why not take what is offered to you?"

Because it was wrong on so many levels… because he was in love with Hephaestion still and he had hurt him beyond any doubt. Alexander felt so terribly guilty and knew that what Cassander would offer him would not bring him any kind of release from that. But Hephaestion was gone now, perhaps only one mile… but it could very well have been a thousand. He was now unreachable and would stay that way for the rest of their lives… because he felt that he should stay loyal to both his people and his King.

"We shouldn't…"

The General smiled at these words and pressed soft lips to his. They were so very warm and aroused him, he could not help it. Although he could not deny his love for Hephaestion, there was something to the other that attracted his body.

"I do not love you."

"I do not love you either, Alexander… but you are my King and I would do whatever to please you. Why not make the night more comfortable? We could solve each others problem and make it pleasurable."

That was more than the young King could take. He folded his arms behind Cassander, burying his fingers in the black hair of the young man. Holding him there, he kissed him with all the passion he felt for Hephaestion, picturing the other before him now. It were all those things that he wished he had the courage for to do when he stood in front of him. Right now, he cursed himself for not doing so.

As they kissed Cassander moved the two of them to the bed. He was triumphant. He couldn't have Hephaestion perhaps, but he had his lover, the King of Macedonia and far beyond. Perhaps the young man didn't love him, but he would grant him power, all that Cassander longed for. It was worth spending the night in his arms.

There was nothing soft or tender about their mating. It was harsh and full of need, which seemed what both men felt at that moment. Alexander was not gentle with the General, but the other did not care as gentleness wasn't really preferred. They were hardened soldiers in war time, what did it matter in the end what happened to your body? It would be sore in the morning, but that was it for discomfort.

Upon his release, Alexander whispered the name of Hephaestion before holding Cassander to him and pressing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." He said softly, caressing the sweaty strands of the face of the General. The other smiled and just nodded, being held by the most powerful man on earth.

As Alexander slept, Cassander lay beside him dreaming of the future. There would be no more Hephaestion to stand in between him and his destiny now. It was him making the important decisions and being the ear of Alexander. Cassander finally had the power he should have been granted years ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Awww! Sorry, love!

Angstman: Hopefully an answer to your questions :)

Queendel: Perhaps another unexpected twist…

Baliansword: Their hearts will always be for each other, but they are both hurt… hence the situation.

Kitten: Hephaestion has been a slave himself, he will not handle people like merchandise and give them away.

Amanda: Thanks, love.

I Heart Wolf: At least Cassander is back ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 24

-----------------------------------

bTwo months later/b

Hephaestion woke up with difficulty, his head swam and he didn't know what was wrong with his eyesight. Then he realised it was still much too soon to be up and about, he probably only had been sleeping for about an hour or two. Sapphire eyes squinted and revealed a form in his bed, way on the other side, curled up into a ball. He sighed and shook his head. He probably had a nightmare again and Bagoas had come to hold him so that he would sleep. He had caught him one day when he had been awake sooner than the young man had expected.

About a day or two after his arrival and his recogntion as the new Lord Amyntor, he had declared that he would renounce slavery. In stead of being slaves, he would hire the people as servants or workers. He had ordered the rich citizens to do the same with their slaves, although he probably would not have the follow up that he would have liked. Many had praise for his decision however and only few had found him not fit for the throne. Bagoas, who had been freed upon that day as well, had plainly refused. There was nowhere he could go, being a Persian in Greek territory. From that day on he had become the personal servant, in stead of the personal slave, of Hephaestion.

"Bagoas."

The young man startled and dark eyes looked at him with hesitation. He recognised so much of his young self in him that he almost had to weep for the youth he had lost. However, he reached out a soft hand towards him and brushed his cheek.

"You do not have to do this for me, it is not one of your tasks. Go to your own bed and spend the night. I will be fine."

"But, my Lord… if you have another unpleasant dream…" Bagoas had heard him cry out about his father, something which happened about every single night. He dreamed about killing his father and then screamed, cried… wept. He still felt incredibly guilty, although he had saved the one he loved with his action. Much good it had done him.

"I'll live. Thank you for your help, Bagoas."

Bagoas didn't seem to want to step out of the bed, but just kept looking at his master. He grapsed of Hephaestion, who found this quite odd, but said nothing about it. The young man had quite great liberties under the rule of Hephaestion, and they talked about every subject. It was unusual that the other would touch him with anything other than professionalism however.

"Bagoas?"

"I want to take care of you, master… Is there a reason why you won't let me? Am I not pleasing you?"

"By the gods, no." Hephaestion gasped softly as he shook his head and squeezed the hand of Bagoas. "You are much too good for me and you know it. Why have you become so hesitant all of a sudden?"

Not even hesitant, but shy. The dark skin of the young man seemed flushed underneath Hephaestions gaze and he looked down at the sheets. He shifted so that he lay closer to his master and managed to look up again. "Why have you then always refused me, my lord?" He asked softly.

Hephaestion had found out quite quickly that Bagoas had been more than just a personal slave to his father. This young man had all the tricks of a pleasure slave and it had disgusted Hephaestion at first. Not Bagoas himself, but his father for doing this to him. Although he knew that he had probably been taught before buying.

"Because you would do it against your will, Bagoas." And he did not want another than Alexander to touch him, although he knew that it could take an eternity before they would see each other again. Even then, he would be there as Lord Amyntor, never again as Hephaestion.

"No, my lord, no." Bagoas said rapidly and softly, snuggling close to him, pressing his body against that of his master. "It would please me greatly, knowing that you are happy with me. Perhaps it could grant you pleasure and rest afterwards." It was just a simple suggestion, but it made Bagoas blush. Hephaestion lifted his head and pressed a kiss on the cheek of his servant.

He had wanted to say that it was alright and that he did not need it, but Bagoas turned his head so that his lips rested against those of the other young man. The servant used his excellent skill to coax Hephaestion to open his mouth and soon he was scorched by the kiss of the Persian. He gasped softly and he found himself quite responsive. Alexander was not the only one to arouse him after all. Althoug his mind was telling him this was wrong, he knew that he was going to keep Bagoas in his bed and by his side.

Swift hands undid him from his robe until he lay naked and vulnerable before Bagoas, but the yougn man just gave a soft smile and kissed his lips. "You are so beautiful, master." He whispered softly, which made the breath catch in Hephaestions throat. He had scars from battle, he did not have the slender body of a youth but the hardened one of a soldier, and still Bagoas called him beautiful.

As they embraced each other, he could hear Bagoas whisper faint words of love, together with some Persian words he could not understand. He would ask them later, but he knew that he would have to disappoint his servant. His heart belonged to another and had been in that mans posession for years now. He could not turn his back to Alexander.

They lay closely together underneath the bed sheets, Hephaestions arm heavily upon the stomach of Bagoas, caressing the dark hair with his fingers of the other.

"What did you say just then, in Persian?"

"It means 'blue eyes'. I have called you that in secret for these two months." Bagoas blushed again and Hephaestion gave a soft smile. "You may call me that when we are alone, it does not matter."

Just then, a knock came to the door and Hephaestion frowned. It was not yet morning and still dark outside. "Enter." He said towards whomever stood at the other side of the door. One of his guards came in and didn't even look twice when he saw his master lying in bed with one of the slave boys… eh… servants. They were used to it from the old master, although he preferred women to young boys mostly. He had his weak moments however.

"There is a messenger at the gate, my Lord." He said in a neutral voice as he looked upon the dishevelled and sleepy Hephaestion. "He claims that he is from King Alexander. He wishes to speak only to you… Could I send him in?" He asked.

Hephaestion bit his bottom lip softly and nodded. Alexander needed him or he wouldn't have sent a messenger. Bagoas had looked at him as he received the news and wanted to make his way out of the bed. "No, Bagoas… stay." Hephaestion whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Hm, Cassander stays who he is, I'm afraid. But I still love him –winks-

Queendel: Hephaestion takes another lover, Alexander will get what he deserves.

Koalared: Cassander was just waiting for an opportunity. I always have thought of Alexander the greater soldier and warlord, but a lesser man. In his relationships he has been quite the bastard. Hehe, yes, 'Daddy wuffs you' gets updated together with this story. Glad you like it!

I Heart Wolf: This is an all Hephaestion chapter for you ;) You can beg and plead, love, but I fear your prayers will not be answered very soon.

Baliansword: I was hoping that I still had some surprises up my sleeve to leave you stunned ;) And I have even more lol.

Diane: Thank you, love. Although I absolutely adore Hephaestion, Cassander has a special place in my heart.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 24

----------------------------------

"My Lord, you are not going to receive a messenger of the King in this kind of manner." Bagoas said quite decisively. Hephaestion wondered briefly where the young man had gotten the courage to answer to him like that. Two months ago the slave would have cowered in a corner if he asked him to stay, and now he got a firm answer saying what he should do. Had he changed like this as well? Was this the reason why Alexander had liked him so much to begin with?

"Fetch me whatever you like then, Bagoas, since you seem to know best."

Hephaestion sighed the words, seeing as he did not really want to hear the tidings which the messenger brought with him. They would be quite grave, as the Lord didn't see a reason why Alexander would send him a message otherwise. He had made it clear that he was living a life of his own now… but would his King need an army?

As the young slave brought him back the necessary robes, he was quickly clothed. He still loathed this kind of treatment, because it seemed like he could do nothing himself. Like he was not capable of dressing himself. Ah, he should really get over this, he was royalty now after all. Weren't they supposed to be waited on hand and foot? Problem was, he didn't feel like royalty and he probably never would.

"Where is the messenger waiting?"

"In the throne room, my Lord."

"Thank you, Bagoas."

He smiled at the slave, before walking to the throne room, in the mean while contemplating what he should answer to the messenger. Would this be private? No, he would not be given a private message from the King in this manner. This must be state affairs. Wandering through the hallway of the fortress, he opened the doors to the throne room, where a dishevelled soldier of what used to be his own segment of the cavalry, was waiting for him.

"Milatus, what are you doing here, man!"

He half asked, half shouted this question towards the man who was about ten years older than himself. The man gave him a bow fit for a King, and a small smile tugged at his lips. He seemed quite glad to see his former General, although he now must have been given to the command of another.

"My Lord Amyntor, I've come with a message from my King and yours, Alexander."

"So I have heard. Come and sit, Milatus, you must be tired. Have you come from far?"

While asking his questions, Hephaestion came closer and gestured for the soldier to lay down on one of the low chairs. Milatus gladly excepted, as it really seemed a long journey for him and he had had haste.

"Thank you, my Lord. It is a two day journay on horse back, if you are alone, my Lord, but with our army, we did more than a week to get this far. We are at the desert near Gaugamela, my Lord." He explained quite fastly as he gestured. This was what Hephaestion still remembered about the man, as he could tell great stories and would relive them as if he were there himself.

"What is your message then, my good man?"

"Alexander asks of you to join him in battle, my Lord." Milatus made it short and quite clear what the meaning of his King might have been. "The King wants to meet Darius in open field, but few of his Generals are agreeing with him as of yet. He is in need of all of his Generals and the men they can spare. There is a large meeting in about a week, a war counsil, and he asks that you will attend."

With that he handed over the document which contained the same message. There were no hidden meanings, no outcries between the lines. It was just what Hephaestion had promised would Alexander require it. His assistance as his General, together with his own army. And he had not choice but to accept.

"Are you going back, Milatus?"

"Yes, my Lord… King Alexander wants to hear the answer you gave him as soon as possible."

Hephaestion nodded. "Tell him that I will be there before the Counsil. Tell me something, Milatus, who is your commander now?"

The man grimaced before answering quite shortly. "General Cassander, my Lord."

Cassander… he might have known that he would stick his nose in business that didn't belong to him.

"And if you don't mind me saying so, my Lord… he has gained a lot more than your former position in the army. The King seems quite fond of him as well, my Lord."

Hephaestion stood and looked down upon the soldier, who did not change his expression, but lowered his gaze to the ground. He had meant well, and the young man would not punish him for it, but he should take care of his words.

"No, Milatus, other than that you shouldn't say these things, not even in private. The relationship between King Alexander and I needs no explanation, nor comment from anyone out of the army. Should the King hear you, he would be very displeased."

"I'm sorry, my Lord."

"Let yourself be fed and well-rested before you leave."

Hephaestion turned and walked out, back to his own chambers. He sighed in pure relief that he could leave the throne room behind. He did not know that it could be so difficult to just say 'yes' to a question of Alexander. He needed to ready his army and himself, so that this confrontation between him and the King would turn out like he had planned it. He was not going to turn back for Alexander now. He had come so far on his own.

"My Lord, is there something wrong?"

He hadn't even noticed that he had been crying. Wiping at the tears, Hephaestion shook his head and gave a small smile towards Bagoas.

"Make ready, Bagoas… we will join the army of King Alexander."

"We, my Lord?"

Taking a few steps closer, he took the young slave into his arms.

"I am not going anywhere without you, my boy. Now pack and get yourself ready. We leave at the first light of the dawn."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Cassander would not lower himself as to be a messenger. And thankfully it is no wedding invitation ;)

Queendel: The messenger brought a bit more than the message itself and so Hephaestion knows about Cassander. Confrontation?

Kitten: Oh, Bagoas fics? Then you will be pleased in the next chapters as well.

I heart Wolf: No personal messages, although Alexander probably does need Hephaestion with him.

Baliansword: No real lust in the next chapters… I don't even know if there will follow any in the entire story. Maybe I'll write an interlude ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 26

----------------------------------

Milatus had arrived in the campment of the King four days after he had left it. He had told the King that the army of Lord Amyntor was about one to two days behind him and that they would arrive shortly. Also he delivered the short message of Hephaestion that he would be there when he was required, at the war Council. Alexander had expected much more from his friend and lover, but he knew that he could not expect too much.

"Are you thinking of him again?"

Alexander turned around, seeing the bare chest of his General, and he frowned lightly. Were his thoughts so easy to read these days? The dark haired young man beside him sighed and shook his head.

"Ever since you have heard that he will return, you are just waiting for him, aren't you? I should have known that I was nothing more than some means to pass the time for you."

"Don't say that, Cassander."

It was the first time he spoke that morning and he sounded hoarsely. Alexander hadn't wanted to speak to anyone about this, the arrival of Hephaestion. He yet had to think about how to acknowledge the other as a ruler of one of his territories, and as his General. Nothing more, just that. He knew that he couldn't do it, that he had to speak to him in private and ask, even beg to look upon him as a friend again. He was wasting away without him.

"Why am I not allowed to speak the truth?" The voice of Cassander sounded bitter and that was how he felt. He had hoped that he could at least push the memory of Hephaestion out of the mind of his King now that the other had gone so far away… and make it clear that he was no more a General of this army. But yet, how hard he tried, he could not escape the slender young man who had went before him.

"Because it is not the truth!" Alexander was beginning to lose his patience with him and he gritted his teeth. He would have his say even if it meant that he would lose his place in the army. The King would still sacrifice anything if he could be with his beloved Hephaestion again. The fool. Why not chose for what you are sure to have in stead of something so unreliable as love?

"It is, Alexander, and you know it. It has been two months since you have seen him or spoken to him ,but yet you mention him each night in your sleep." He smiled at the surprise on the face of his King and shook his head.

"No, you don't know of this, it happens purely in your sleep. I thought that I could make you forget him, Alexander, that I at least had meant somehting to you. But I guess that I am only a poor substitute for the real man out there."

He wanted to slip out of the bed, but he didn't get the chance. A warm calloused hand gripped his forearm and pulled him back into the embrace of his King. He smiled, but hid this from Alexander. He knew the weakness of his King quite well, that he could not stand to be alone. Even if he claimed Hephaestion to be the love of his life, he couldn't handle a lonely bed.

"You know that you aren't. Stop this foolishness."

"Are you going to see him?"

Cassander directed hopeful eyes towards Alexander, and for once it wasn't played. He sincerely hoped that he would get his King this far that he would love only him. Even if it was only his body, if he cared enough not to see Hephaestion again, then he would win. He would be the one and only counsellor Alexander would have, his confidante. Imagine the power he would wield over the forces, in stead of just being one of them. Would this be what Hephaestion felt like when he was with Alexander?

"Of course I am going to see him." Alexander answered as he frowned. What was Cassander talking about? "You will see him too, of course, Cassander. Hephaestion still is a General in this army and he will get his rightful place at the head of his own men. You know that as well as I do."

"Yes, yes… but you know that I don't mean that."

Alexander let go of the dark haired General and leaned his head in his hand, resting on his elbow. Sighing, he closed his eyes for a moment.

"You can really be tiresome sometimes, Cassander. What do you mean then?"

"Will you see him in private? Talk to him about some things that aren't state affairs?"

Alexander bit his lower lip and couldn't look up to Cassander.

"You are, aren't you! Curse you, Alexander!" This time Cassander really meant it and he gathered his clothes. Silently he was hoping that the King would call him back a second time, but he was relieved that he had finally been able to say that the King could go find his Hephaestion and that they would live happily ever after.

"Some day I will have my revenge." He whispered a he left the tent of Alexander, who had not spoken to him while he was fetching his clothing. The King had just watched the General, but knew that it was best to let him go. This charade had been going on for long enough, he could not pretend that he could go on without Hephaestion, because that was a blatant lie. He needed him by his side.

A guard arrived for the tent and Alexander frowned, taking a few steps and sticking his head out of the opening of it.

"What is it?"

"Lord Amyntor has arrived in the campment, Sire." The guard answered swiftly before taking a bow and leaving him on his own. Alexander contemplated but for a few moments before calling his boy to dress him. His page quickly did as was told, and in silence, although he usually was a chatterbox. Alexander had probably yelled at him one time too many and now he kept silent.

"I'm sorry for my treatment in the past few months, Phaellas… but things will get better, I promise."

Blue eyes blinked confusedly up at him before the boy dared a smile. Alexander ruffled his hair and walked out of the tent. He went in search for Hephaestion, going towards the outter rim of the campment, where the newcomers would set up their tents. He had arrived there only a few minutes and he already saw the chaos of about two thousand men trying to find a decent place to sleep and eat.

"You there… where is your Lord?"

The soldier in question recognised his King and bowed.

"He is in his tent, my King. I will take you to him."

"No, my good man… see that you find a place to sleep yourself." Alexander motioned him to sit down and he took the several steps which separated him from Hephaestion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Blundered… yes… a very strategic blunder perhaps? –smiles-

Baliansword: The meeting will be for the next chapter. In the mean time you can see that Alexander has not forgotten his lover.

Queendel: Bagoas genuinely cares for Hephaestion and that is what he needs right now. Our lad will meet Alexander head on, I'm quite sure of it.

Fanfic Fish: You don't have to apologise, love. Thanks for reviewing once again though :). Cassander getting his butt kicked, now there's a thought –ponders-

Kitten: -grins- It gets better from now on ;)


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 27

----------------------------------

"My Lord, you really must dress better. The dust of the voyage still clings to you." Bagoas was fussing and making it quite funny for Hephaestion as he ran around from one side of the tent to the other. Quietly he tried to think of ways how he was going to get clean, but that was immediately followed by intimate moments with Bagoas he did not want to picture in his mind right now.

"Leave it… I am a soldier, always have been. I am used to this." He took one of the hands of the Persian slave and drew him closer, so that he was actually looking up towards the other, as he was sitting down. An almost unnoticeable smile passed the young mans lips and he nodded, he would have to relent in this one. Lord Amyntor was surely to know better under these circumstances.

"Yes, my Lord."

Their lips touched, but briefly, as the two of them were always watchful under these scrutinous eyes. The campment was full of them and Bagoas had already heard some of the soldiers talk amongst them. He wanted to ask his master if the rumours were true, that he had once been a slave himself, that he had slept with the King, the one they now all worshipped and feared.

His question was partially answered when that same King walked through the open tent door. The young slave startled and immediately backed away from Hephaestion, as if someone had hit him with a whip. If the rumours were true, than his Lord was the property of the King, and he would be punished for interfering.

"Hephaestion." The young man rose and greeted his King formally, with a light bow. Bagoas remained silent and had his head bowed, looking towards the ground. The King looked towards him for a moment and Bagoas could feel his gaze.

"Why have you come, my King?"

"To talk."

Hephaestion looked towards Alexander and the young man gave a gesture with his head towards Bagoas, he did not like someone listening in on their conversation. Hephaestion turned towards the young slave and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Bagoas."

The slave hurried towards the desert, which seemed rather welcoming right now, away from the intense feelings which were twirling in the tent. As both King and Lord looked at each other, it was Alexander who broke first.

"Is this what we are reduced to now? A King and his General?"

Sapphire eyes were directed at him and the General gestured for his King to sit down. He did so himself and waited for the other to ask other questions, more urgent ones. This was ridiculous.

"That is what we used to be, is it not? Before it was slave and master, thereafter General and King. Now it is still in that manner. What is it that bothers you so much?"

Alexander squinted his eyes and laid his hands in his lap, clasped tightly together. One who knew him well could see that he was agitated and that he would not need much to go into one of his famous rages.

"Is there not love in your life, Hephaestion?" The young man asked softly, which threw the General off completely. Sapphire eyes blinked a couple of times and he had to brace himself. What was Alexander getting at now?

"Who knows these things?" He asked in a bit of a choked voice, as he turned away from his King. Whatever would happen in the future, Alexander was still able to make his heartrate go up and find him irresistible.

As Alexander got up, Hephaestion looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to do or say. They had not seen nor spoken to each other in two months, so much had changed, but still they both could feel the old pull which had been there from in their early youth. Neither could resist it, neither wanted to.

"There is a lot about this world that I do not know, Hephaestion." Alexander began as he stood about one step away from the other. The General stood himself, not wanting to look up as his King. He had always been equal to Alexander in their tale and for one reason or the other, he knew that that was how the King wanted to talk to him. Not as one of his faithful followers, but as his equal.

"I do know that I trust only you in this world." The words hit him squarely in the jaw and Hephaestion had to bite the inside of his cheek not to burst into tears right then and there. "I've missed you, I need you." The words sounded so soft coming from Alexander and he seemed to mean it. How lonely must he have been during all of those nights? As a calloused hand rested upon his cheek, Hephaestion turned just a little, eyes boring into the light ones of his King.

"It is you I love, Hephaestion, no other."

There was silence for moments on end, and Alexander feared that he had said too much or too little. He had let his hand fall by his side, looking at his General for some kind of answer, but yet it still would not come. In the end he looked away and that was the moment Hephaestion chose for his answer.

"You still hold your head cocked… like this." Hephaestion titled his neck slightly to the side and against his own will, Alexander had to smile. "I've stopped doing that."

"No." The young General answered as he dared a smile of his own. "Like a deer listening in the wind. You strike me still, Alexander."

Ah, these were the words he had longed to hear when they were apart. Why did they have to separate? There would have been no need. Alexander sighed softly before he realised Hephaestion was looking at him intently.

"You have eyes like no other."

Alexander cupped the cheeks of the young man before him and smiled.

"You are the one with shimmering sapphires, my own hold no match to you." Tucking strands of hair behind Hephaestions ear, he did not miss the longing sigh of the other.

"I am jealous." He admitted then softly, barely audible. "I don't want to lose you to the world, not again and not like this. You belong here, Hephaestion."

He did not get an answer to that, but soft lips pressed upon his, with a promise that would be held throughout the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: I hope it is what you wanted… I wanted some tenderness in the story before I let the angst rule them again.

Queendel: Cassander begins to see what it is like to be Alexander's lover. In the mean time Hephaestion already knows and at the moment accepts. But, don't let this chapter fool you ;) He's still strong Phai.

Baliansword: I hope that the words are tender enough. ;) And there will be more for Cassander and Bagoas.

Koalared: Ah, but that is just it. Hephaestion is not replacable.

Kitten: Hehe ;) Hope it's what you like.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 28

----------------------------------

They laid together on the small fieldbed in Hephaestions tent, both still fully dressed. The young King had rested his head in his hand, his elbow on the pillow as his other hand traced the long tresses of his companions hair. He pondered if this had anything to do with love, or a deeper connection they shared. There were moments he had believed that the both of them /were/ Achilles and Patrocles, their souls residing in the bodies of the young men who came after them. Why else would he strive for such glory?

"What is on your mind?"

The soft voice startled him from his daydreams and he glanced down upon the one who brought such thoughts to him. Alexander smiled and continued to study the strands of hair, before brushing the cheek of the young man beside him.

"I want you to stay, Hephaestion." He said then as he looked into sapphire eyes. "Don't go back to your town, forget about being Lord Amyntor. You belong here."

If he had expected the young man to jump into his arms and say that it was everything he had ever dreamt of, he was fairly mistaken. Hephaestion turned on his side so that he could look his King in the eyes, a deep sadness concealed in the midst of his own. How could Alexander simply say this and expect him to return.

"You do not need me, Alexander. There are others to comfort you now."

The young King squinted his eyes, realising that Hephaestion knew about Cassander. That young Persian seemed quite close to his lover as well, and he realised that he was jealous. He wanted to be the only one to touch Hephaestion, which was completely selfish. He had never learned another way.

"Cassander means nothing to me."

Hephaestion was now the one to smile bitterly and shook his head, standing from the bed and looking down on his King. There was no mistaking in seeing him as royalty now, his head held high and full of pride. He would never be one to crawl back to his King in regret, not even when Alexander was the one he longed for.

"He has been one of your best friends since childhood. He has always resented me for the relation we had. I should be happy for the both of you that you have finally found each other. It seems I have been standing in the way for too long."

How could he say that? Alexander listened to his companion with open mouth and only snapped it shut when Hephaestion wanted to turn from him. In a flurry of movement he got up and held onto the arm of the other, who turned and gave him a push against his chest with two hands.

"Don't." Was the one word he uttered between clenched teeth.

Alexander had to take several steps to balance himself and he got angry at the one before him. How could he? Before he knew himself what he was doing, he launched a punch to the jaw of Hephaestion, who could deflect it, but it hit him hard on the shoulder. The young man gave his King another shove, so that he fell back upon the bed.

"Why don't you ever listen to anything I say?" Hephaestion hissed between clenched teeth as he took a few steps, looming over Alexander now. "Have you shut yourself off so completely of the world that you don't realise you live in it? Things don't always go the way you want it, Alexander."

"Is it because of that young slave of yours? Does he mean more to you than I do?"

Hephaestions eyes were cold when he answered Alexander. If he could not drive the other away by merely asking him, he would hurt him until he did. He hoped that with Cassander the young King would get the companion he needed, with the same ambition, other than one who merely wanted to follow.

"Bagoas is not my slave. It did not tie him to me like you did to me, Alexander. He is his own person and gets to chose wether he wants to stay or go. You never gave me that chance."

It indeed shocked the young King and it was almost enough to let Hephaestion take back his words and embrace the other, say that he was sorry.

"If I had known, Hephaestion." He whispered softly.

Ah, this was so difficult, this was impossible. How could he stay angry at a young man who had been through so much himself during his short years? Hephaestion sighed softly and relented, going closer and sitting on the bed beside Alexander.

"I am not mad at you for being yourself, Alexander. But you have to let go of me. I told you I'll always be your General when you would have need of me and I am here when you asked me to come. Do not long for more of me than that, because I can't give it."

"And if I let Cassander be?"

Against his will, Hephaestion smiled softly at the suggestion of his King. Briefly he wondered what Cassander would have to say about that.

"You would hurt the both of you."

"Cassander left me from the moment he knew you were back in the campment." Alexander confessed then. "He knows when he has lost, Hephaestion. Please, claim your rightful place again in this army. It needs you… I need you."

"You will never give up, will you?"

A small smile played about Alexanders lips and he reached for one of Hephaestions hands, holding them in his now. He did not pull or tug at it, but just held it in his own warm ones. The young man looked towards his General with such love it made Hephaestion weak in his resolve.

"It is why I am Alexander the Great."

"And a stubborn fool."

"Yes, that too." The young King complied before standing and looking at Hephaestion. He still hadn't gotten an answer from him and now that sapphire eyes looked pleading up towards him, he knew he was not going to get it anytime soon.

"Grant me time."

"All that you may need, as long as you stay with the army. Whatever personal matters we have… this army still needs you and your men. We fight Darius in a few days."

"I will stay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Thanks, love. I hoped that you would like it ;)

Queendel: That is what I wanted to show. Now the angst can start again –grins-

Baliansword: Don't worry about being late, love, I'm really glad that you take the effort to reply. I promise you future chapters with the other boys.

Kitten: -nods- Hephaestion and Bagoas are sweet together, it's true.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 29

----------------------------------

It was Hephaestion who walked out of his own tent first, leaving Alexander behind. He needed to think about his question, if he would want to give up what he had now. But, it would mean that he would be by Alexander's side once more, like he had promised to his mother such a long time ago. Was he betraying Olympias by not chosing for her son? He wondered if she knew.

As he walked by a campfire he got distracted by the sounds coming from a quite large group of soldiers who were laughing and shouting. Going closer, he could spot a familiar dark haired young man and he gasped. They had found Bagoas. Quickly he made his way through the circle of men, getting a few looks and curses thrown in his direction, but he could not care less. Pushing one aside and then the other, he soon stood in the middle of the circle, together with Bagoas, who was held by Cassander.

"Let him go!"

Cassander turned towards him and gave a small smile, not even cruel ,but tired. What did he had to gain by this other than his revenge? He wanted to hurt Hephaestion as much as he had been by Alexander. Thrown aside from the moment the young King had found his former lover again, like an old rag which was of no use anymore. He had wanted power, but gradually it had become more for the dark-haired soldier. He had actually thought that Alexander would care more for him. How mistaken he had been.

"Finally, I thought you would never make it."

"What do you want, Cassander? Let Bagoas go, he has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, but he has everything to do with it. Is he not your lover?" Cassander asked quite innocently as the soldiers watched from one side of the fire to the other. Bagoas had been caught when he had run out of Hephaestions tent and currently two soldiers were holding him by his wrists, unable to wrench free. What had been the plan of Cassander? "Your whore.. a replacement for yourself, I suppose. Did you get homesick for the times of old, Hephaestion?"

The young man didn't answer, glaring towards the other and inching his way closer to Bagoas. How had they found out that the young Persian was more to him than just a servant or a slave? Had they tortured it out of him? Perhaps, because Bagoas really was not used to that much when it came to not giving out information. He looked quite well, a little bruised, but he stood dully between the soldiers.

"Let. Him. Go." He whispered once more between gritted teeth, his hands clenched to fists. He was ready to attack Cassander, but with the other young man in his claws, he couldn't do much.

"I thought that I would use him for the purpose he has been born to, just like you. Get him."

A few of the soldiers who were still loyal to Hephaestion didn't know what to do, but others didn't have much problems in getting towards one of their own. Most had never liked the blue-eyed male because what he represented. They tried to grab him, but he swiftly turned out of the way and grabbed his sword.

"Any of you that dare to touch me are dead before they try." He threatened as he retreated a little, but tried to stand his ground. Cassander seemed a little surprised at the fact that Hephaestion was resisting, but he swiftly pulled his own sword out of its sheath and advanced on the other.

"You just don't get it, do you?" He murmured as he came closer, his sword out in front of him. Hephaestion began to see the flashbacks when his father did just the same and he shuddered slightly, holding his own sword high up.

"If it weren't for you, Alexander would have everything he wished for too… But he had to fall for a slave boy."

Cassander took his first swing and missed barely, Hephaestion quick enough to step back and their swords clashed. The zing of the bronze was something they both had expected, the clashing harsh and the both of them stepped back. The General could hear Bagoas cry softly in the background. It made him want this even more and he advanced himself, taking Cassander completely by surprise.

"You are a liar, Cassander. You don't care about Alexander or anyone else but yourself. You want power, and that's it. You're not going to get the chance anymore though."

He said nothing more, just attacking the other General and driving him back. He might not be the best strategist around, but he was not a bad soldier or a non-skilled fighter. Others made him out to be nothing more than the whore of Alexander, but all would come out surprised if they knew what Hephaestion really was capable of. The soldiers around them didn't dare to interfere in case Cassander might get hurt in their doing.

And then it happened, the dark haired General tripped and fell hard onto his back, his sword thrown from his hand into the sand right beside him, just out of reach. Hephaestion had enough of fair fighting and kicked the sword away, poising his own right above the throat of the other.

Silently the young man wondered if Cassander was worth all of this. He was making a murderer out of him just by looking defiantly towards him with those eyes. Why did he strike him so deep? Why did he have such an effect on him? For one moment he remembered the loneliness of the other again and he felt pity for him.

"Enough!"

The voice startled everyone and the soldiers made room for their King. Alexander looked so much like a King that it scared Hephaestion. The loving young man he had seen not too long ago was now reduced to this, a King who would have no mutiny between his soldiers. The young man looked more than angry and he growled.

"Hephaestion, let him go. Now!"

He stepped away from Cassander, his sword still poised at him. The other scrambled up to his feet and stood straight a few steps further, looking at Alexander himself.

"All of you, get out of here! There is nothing to see… get around your campfires." Alexander said strongly. He pinned both Cassander and Hephaestion to the canvas with his eyes however and the both knew that they should stay. Bagoas was freed and he immediately ran to Hephaestion, enveloped securely into his arms. The young King saw this and had to bite back his jealousy.

"Get Bagoas back to your tent, Hephaestion… Come back to mine afterwards." He said towards the General before taking Cassander by the arm and almost physically dragging him towards his own tent. This was bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queendel: Of course there can be only one by Alexander's side, but Hephaestion still has to realise that.

Nelia: I didn't realise it was difficult to enter the chapter, but I guess it had something to do with the general problems on fanfiction. Tender chapters are over though, back to angst!

Baliansword: Indeed, it can never be fully broken. –nods- I would never do that.

Kitten: Poor Cassander? –grins-


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal slave – Chapter 30

----------------------------------

Inside of the tent, Cassander defied his King by pulling himself loose with a force that neither of them knew he possessed. With blazing eyes he turned towards Alexander, whose anger seemed to fade away at the pure fury the young General had become. Dark hair flowed about his face at his sudden movements, hands gripped tightly into fists as he glared at his King, stepping away from him as he did so.

"You didn't have any right to interfere! This is between me and Hephaestion."

"Take your childish quarrels outside the campment then. I will not have my soldiers start a riot amongst them. We have greater enemies to overcome." Alexander entered in an equal tone, although he was beginning to waver. He had no idea how badly he had hurt Cassander just by turning him away.

"Childish! You dare to call me childish." The General uttered in pure disgust as he looked upon his King. "You who goes running towards his former lover when his name is but merely mentioned in the camp. One who doesn't even need you anymore! Don't you see it, Alexander, he has used you and now he refuses you. He has his own slave now to tend to. How ironic, isn't it?"

"It's not like that."

"No?" Cassander asked as he raised a quizzical eyebrow, a look of contempt on his face, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, he greeted you with kisses, that is something I do not doubt. But he would not come back to you, would he? He would have returned with his Bagoas, towards his fortress, where he was unreachable to you. Why would you do anything to get back to him? He is not worth it, he is just another man!"

Alexander knew that he was being unfair to Cassander, but he could not explain why he needed Hephaestion so badly. The young General was not free of guilt either, he who had thrown himself at him when his need was most dire, who thought he could enter the royal realm without too much of an effort, simply giving his body to his King.

"He is Hephaestion." He mumbled softly.

"Always Hephaestion." Cassander sighed in an exasperated voice as he lifted his hands towards the sky and then pushed Alexander away from him. "Go to him then, your Hephaestion, if you want him so badly. Follow him towards his fortress, renounce your throne! But no, you have too much ambition for that, for you are Alexander the Great. Such a hypocrite you are."

Every word hit home and Alexander gritted his teeth at the insults. Glaring at Cassander, he pointed one single finger towards him for a moment and shook his head.

"Don't think yourself almighty." He grumbled. "I know why you have come to my bed and it was not my love that you sought. You wanted power and you thought that with Hephaestion out of the way, you would be granted it. How badly did it sting, Cassander, that the position of Hephaestion was not one of power? That he merely stayed with me because he wanted to, because there was nothing to gain?"

"You trusted him." Cassander now said softly as he shook his head, swallowing the threatening tears away and looking away from his King. Ah, what sadness was gathered in this single tent. But Alexander knew that he could not make it better for his General. He would not lie anymore, proclaim his love for someone he merely saw as a friend. His true love was waiting for him and he wanted him, no other.

"And I trust you, Cassander." He answered in the same soft tone as the other had used. "You are one of my best Generals, I have trusted Hephaestion into your hands over and over again during the last campaigns. Would I do that if I didn't trust you?"

He came closer towards the young man and laid his hands on the others shoulders, embracing the youth and keeping him close. The other reluctantly let himself be held and listened to the words without really listening to the reason behind it. He was being rejected as a lover, but he still had the trust of his King, even after what he had done tonight. He had fought against Hephaestion and still Alexander was holding him in his arms.

"Why, Alexander… please, tell me why?" He asked then as he tilted his head up and looked into the dark eyes of his King, who silently shook his head. Why couldn't he pose these kind of questions, were they still too difficult? But the King thought about this and held the young man at arms length.

"I have wronged you. I should not have turned to you after Hephaestion left me… I should have taken someone not so dear to me as you." Alexander whispered softly before kissing Cassander on the cheek. "Do not blame him for my feelings… if anyone ,blame me." The young General nodded at the words.

"Don't let him get in my way, Alexander, or someone might get hurt."

"Cassander…"

"No, I mean it." The young man said as he pulled away from his King and shook his head. "There is much I can do in your honour, Alexander, even forget about this and what has happened between us, but I do not forgive someone like him. Hephaestion is not worthy of a place in this army, even if you think he is."

"He is as much a General as you."

"For the men he will remain the slave you have brought into this army." Cassander answered quite calmly now, which frightened Alexander more than the anger of before. "I know that he can fight, I have seen it… but unless you prove to your soldiers that he is worth more, he will stay a slave."

"But…"

Cassander smiled sadly and shook his head.

"No more, please. Go to him, Alexander, and leave me be." With that he turned away from his King, a deed which few people even dared, but which Cassander did not even think twice about. This was not his King he was turning his back to, but a friend who had betrayed him. With a soft sigh Alexander walked out of the tent and towards the one of Hephaestion.

Not knowing what he might find there, he braced himself for the argument which was about to come. Hephaestion would probably demand of him that he would imprison Cassander, or worse. That precious Bagoas… somewhere he felt glad that the young man had the scare of his life. Now he knew what Alexander had suffered all of that time that he was not in his sight. Would he understand?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queendel: Alexander will never be truly sure of Hephaestion's love again. And Cassander's loyalty… well, that seems questionable as well.

Kitten: Yeah, nice to see that they still care for each other. As for Cassander's punishment. –winks-

Nelia: -grins- I love making people squeal.

Baliansword: Ah, maybe not what you expected, but I hope you still like it.


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 31

----------------------------------

"Bagoas, ssshhh, it'll be fine." Hephaestion said softly as he held the young man close to him. The fight he had been in with his fellow General had scared the slave immensely, thinking that he would lose his master and his lover. Now that he was safely in the arms of Hephaestion he started to relax, but he had not missed what the Macedonian King had said. That he should be brought back home… but his master wasn't coming with him. He couldn't let that happen.

"Master?" He whispered softly as his black eyes looked up, admiring the sculpted cheekbones of the young man, which still struck him as utterly beautiful, even after those months they had spent together. Reaching out a slender hand, he touched the small scar on the left cheek, caressing it softly. It made Hephaestion looked at him with an intensity he sometimes feared, but mostly loved.

"You can not stay here, Bagoas. It is too dangerous for you, you can't defend yourself." Hephaestion answered the unspoken question of the slave. Oh, it hurt him to let go of the young man, but he could not do anything else. Alexander had been right in that respect, he would not have a riot started amongst the soldiers because of one man. "You are going back home, there you will be well taken care of. I'll tell to the man who will replace me that he has to treat you well or that he will meet my sword."

"Why do you not come with me, master?" Bagoas dared to ask as he now reached out for the arms of the other, slender fingers wrapping around the forearms of the General. The Lord Amyntor which was no longer, shook his head a little sadly. Sapphire eyes glistened with unshed tears as he looked at his affectionate slave. No, not slave.. his servant. He had freed Bagoas such a long time ago that he had already forgotten why he was still with him. Because of Hephaestion himself.

"I will give you land, so that you can be a true free man. You can do good for yourself, get married and have a family."

Bagoas turned from him and shook his head. "How could I, when I am known as the whore of Lord Amyntor?" He whispered softly in defeat, which made the guilt of Hephaestion even greater. He held the young man to him and closed his eyes, the tight embrace meant to comfort the both of them.

Alexander opened the tent and stepped inside, finding both young man in their intimate position and feeling much like an intruder. He could not yell at either Bagoas nor Hephaestion for being like this, since it had been quite clear that the two of them were lovers. He had done the same with Cassander, so he was not one to lay the blame on another.

"Hephaestion."

At the soft whisper coming from him, the young General turned his head and blinked up surprised to him.

"Alexander… you told me to come to your tent. I would have been there."

"I know… I just thought it better to come here. How is he feeling?"

Bagoas had buried his head against the chest of the young man, not wanting to say a word to the one who was taking his master away from him, leaving him alone. Hephaestion sighed and nodded that the other would be alright.

"I can not let him go home. He would be scorned for the rest of his life. Let him stay." Hephaestion said towards Alexander then, almost demanding the other to do so. "He will remain my personal servant, he will be of no burden to you whatsoever." Alexander would just have to contain his jealousy and be content with the fact that he would have to share Hephaestion with another.

"If I grant you this, will you then stay with the army?"

"I will."

"Then so be it. Keep Bagoas with you for as long as you will." Alexander answered softly, eliciting a small smile from Hephaestion. The young man let go of his servant, who immediately backed away from the both of them, but was intensely happy that he would not be sent away again. He could stay with his master and serve him in any way he pleased. He did not want to give up the good life he lead now, nor the loving care of his master. He was so good to him.

"You may go, Bagoas."

"Thank you, my lord." He murmured before looking up to Alexander. "And thank you as well, Great King." He smiled gratefully, receiving a nod from the young man. As he left, he could make out the forms of both young men going close to one another. Ah, he would always have to share his master with another, but at least he would still have him.

Alexander stared at Hephaestion for a moment, before walking to him and simply embracing him, laying his head on the shoulder of the other young man. He did not want to be a King right now, but just a young man who loved another. It seemed that Hephaestion felt this as well and did not say a word, kissing his cheek. Standing in the middle of the tent, it seemed like there was no outside world for the moment, just the two of them in the middle of nowhere, trying to grasp what was left of their love… But they both knew that it was still there.

"I am sorry for how I behaved." Alexander whispered into the shoulder of his companion. "I should have let you decide for yourself if you would want to stay instead of forcing you. I just need you so badly."

"You will have me." Was the simple answer of Hephaestion, who cupped the cheeks of the young man before him and pressed soft lips to those of Alexander. The King answered by deepening it and wrapped his arms around the neck of Hephaestion, holding him. He gave a soft moan at the feeling and the love behind it. How glad he was that he was back in the arms of the one he was meant to be with. Even if it mean leaving behind what he had built up, it did not matter in the moment. He would remain Hephaestion for Alexander, Patroclus to his Achilles.

Letting go of his King, Hephaestion stared at him for a moment.

"Cassander?"

"He is himself, Hephaestion. I know that he has caused you pain, but he is confused himself. I have done this to him and I will take full blame. If you want to punish anyone, let it be me. He will never be more than a friend and a General to me."

"I should hate him for what he has done to me." Hephaestion murmured. "But I have you, I should not be vengeful." Dark eyes looked towards the young man and Alexander smiled at how forgiving and confident Hephaestion could be when he wanted to. "I warn you now, that if he tries to hurt Bagoas again, that he will suffer from my hand."

Although the name of Bagoas did not please him, Alexander understood. He knew that Hephaestion would do the same for him as well, if not even more. Tomorrow war would be at hand, and they would ride out together against Darius. He hesitated to tell this to the young man in front of him though, but he should. Undoing the rope from the cape of Hephaestion, he kissed the skin of his neck. The young man responded with a soft moan, but did not protest the ministrations.

"Will you come with me to the battlefield tomorrow?"

Hephaestion pushed him off softly and looked at him with investigating eyes.

"I told you once that you should not try to convince me in this manner."

"I am not trying to convince you… I am asking you if you would join me. I am fighting Darius tomorrow and I want you there with me. I will not force you…" Alexander trailed off before kissing the young man again. All he wanted was being near Hephaestion for as long as he could.

"I will come with you, there is no need to force me. I'll keep my promise." Hephaestion murmured softly before responding to the kiss and losing himself into the warmth that was Alexander. He was relieved that he could finally say that Queen Olympias did not need to worry about her son. Hephaestion would be there for Alexander, always. As he got lowered to the bed, he pulled Alexander with him. Hands remembered bodies and quite soon soft moans escaped them, mouths swallowing the sounds.

The next morning Alexander woke up with Hephaestion next to him, his arm slung over the others hips, his face buried into the long hair. Smiling softly, he kissed the other awake and dressed while the young man looked at him.

"I should go… the ceremony is early. All the soldiers are ready." He whispered to the still a bit dazed General, who nodded and pulled the other to him in a tender kiss. "Be careful." Hephaestion whispered, as he knew he would not see much of the other during the battle. Alexander nodded and embraced the naked form of his lover, before leaving the tent.

As the young King made the speech to his soldiers, Hephaestion was not truly listening. He merely wished this to be over, so that life could continue. Glancing towards Cassander, who did not spare him a second glance, he held his spear a little more tightly.

"For the glory! Of Greece!" Alexander shouted and galloped from one side of the army lines to the other, his sword touching the wooden spears, the men shouting their joy towards him. Hephaestion smiled at the reactions, knowing what Alexander was to them. The son of a god, their King… Alexander the Great.

As the army line moved, Alexander rode next to him and gave him a wink, touching his forearm briefly. Hephaestion nodded. "Charge!" He shouted as hard as he could, his scream being followed by multiple, as he and his King rode off to meet the legendary Darius.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Cassander can be a little bitch sometimes –grins-. But he is only human and that is what I wanted to show most. And I think he made some good points with Alexander. I hope you're satisfied with the conversation between Hephaestion and Alexander.

Kitten: Hehe, I'm glad that you agree. It would be unfair of Alexander, but it is known that he could be when he wanted to. He has been cruel enough though.

Queendel: You're right, Cassander makes entirely wrong assumptions concerning Hephaestion, but jealousy and bitterness feed his words. The soldiers don't look down upon Hephaestion, but Cassander does, in a way. On another moment, he would do anything to have him though. Concerning about 'Hephaestion to never be sure of Alexander's love'. He never ceased to have his doubts, but he is loyal unconditionally.

Baliansword: I hope you are happy with this Hephaestion. I know, it's difficult to hate certain characters and they completely love others, but it's their complexity which I like so much. It wouldn't be much of a story if Alexander was always gracious, Hephaestion compliant and Cassander the bad guy.

To all: As you might have noticed… this chapter is my grand finale. Yes, I decided to stop it here. There will be a short epilogue following this up, but I warn you now that there will be loose ends. I wanted a beautiful ending. Perhaps not how it is supposed to be in history, but this is my story… and my babies have come to the right place.


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Royal Slave

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance/Drama

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story 'By my side'. AU, Hephaestion has come to Philips court as a slave, but found a place as the loyal companion of Alexander.

Summary: Alexanders army stumbles upon the land of Lord Amyntor. Suddenly Hephaestion reacts strangely and reveals something about himself which had not been forseen.

Royal Slave – Chapter 31

----------------------------------

A young man stood in the middle of a battlefield, gazing around at the victims fallen who were strewn throughout the plain. It seemed like he did not really look at them, but just glanced over them, in search of something, or someone. His eyes shimmered with tears, the horror evident on his face. It was in those moments that he could see what was behind the dream which he had fought for all of his adult life. Blood streaked his face and clung to his hair, stained his clothes a mud red. Alexander was utterly lost.

"Alexander."

He turned around towards the one who was walking towards him. Had he been so long on this battlefield that others already had the time to clean up? Strong arms wrapped around him and he was held in silence. Burying his face into the shoulder of the one caring for him, he cried like he had never done before. His father had taught him not to show any weakness, but what did it matter now? He had brought so many to their death and all for not more than a conquest.

"Why, Hephaestion? I drove these men to their death for nothing."

The General holding him sighed softly at the words but shook his head. Taking the young man by the shoulder, he guided him towards the royal tent. Hephaestion had ushered everyone out who wanted to tend to Alexander, in other words, the pages and slaves who were currently cluttered around it, hoping that in these times, they could get a piece of the riches of their masters.

"Just the water is enough, thank you." The young man murmured towards one of the slaves as they looked towards him in question. They were not entirely used to him around anymore after the last couple of months, but most remembered about him. Hephaestion had never been anything but kind to them and actually, he could get more done from the slaves than Alexander himself.

"Sit down, Alexander, get some rest. Please." The General smiled towards his King as he set him down and kneeled down in front of him. It had been such a long time ago since he took care of Alexander in this manner and in some way it pleased him. The young man in front of him looked with eyes which did not seem to really see and understand. Dipping a cloth into the water, he brushed it across the cheeks of Alexander, getting the dirt and grime off his face.

"Alexander… look at me." Hephaestion whispered as he laid both hands on either side of the face of his King. Light eyes blinked a few times before directing their attention towards the young man kneeling in front of him. The General gave a soft smile as he found that Alexander was finally looking at him again.

"You have done what you thought was right and these men believed in you. Would you let their dream go to waste by not following yours?" Tilting his head slightly to the side, his long hair flowing over his shoulders, Hephaestion looked so innocent that Alexander wiped at his tears fruitlessly, fresh ones accompanying them and streaking his cheeks.

"You must think me weak."

"No. Alexander… Do you remember when we were younger and you asked me if I would follow you? I still would. To the end of the world. And do you know why? Because you make people believe they can achieve anything."

This made the young man smile and he pulled Hephaestion up and scooted down the bed, so that the two of them where sitting opposite of each other. "I need you so much, Hephaestion… without you I would already have lost my sanity. I was at my wits end without you." The young man whispered softly as he touched the face of his lover and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the others lips. It was the most tender one they had exchanged since long, even the one before the battle could not compare. Alexander poured all of the love he felt for the other into it, letting Hephaestion know just how much he cared.

Slender fingers unclasped the attachments of his clothes, untying the small rope which held the robe at his waist, and let it fall so that his chest was exposed. Hephaestion gasped softly at the sight of a few deeper gashes which had not been taken care of yet. "Let me take care of this." He murmured before reaching out for the cloth again, but a hand rested on his wrist. Sapphire eyes looked up towards Alexander, who shook his head.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know." Hephaestion answered with a smile before taking the cloth and pressing a kiss to Alexanders cheek. "But I will always want to."

"I love you. I'm sorry that I don't say it often enough and that you don't notice it much." Alexander sighed as he wrapped his arms around the General and caressed his hair, smiling at him.

"Please stay with me tonight."

"I would not have it any other way." Hephaestion murmured in response as he laid himself back and pulled Alexander with him, draped over him as it were, laying on his chest with his head, like he had done so many times when they were younger. Even though their roles had not changed and Alexander was still his King, somehow he had showed the young man that he was more than just Hephaestion. He might have hurt Alexander with it… and himself as well, but perhaps it had been worth it.

"Phai?"

Turning his head towards the other, he brushed his thumb over the soft bottom lip of his King. Alexander leaned on his hands and kissed his lover deeply. They both were tired from battle and soon they were asleep, arms tightly wound around each other, their legs entwined. This was not an end, it was just the beginning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queendel: Thank you very much for your reviews over the months. They were extremely helpful and they showed me that Hephaestion always has been a person in his own right, rather than Alexander's lover. That is what I have tried to write.  
Kitten: Sorry love. –pets- Many more fics to come, I promise.  
Baliansword: Thank you very much for your lovely reviews. I hope that, although the ending might be bittersweet, the story in itself brought you a little joy. Thanks for sticking around for so long.

To all: Thanks to every single reviewer who read through my story over these past few months. Interested in more stories? Check out my livejournal, or keep coming back to fanfiction. –waves-


End file.
